


The Badgers Sett

by Beloved_bird



Series: My Lion [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Future Mpreg, Gay Sirius Black, Horcruxes, M/M, Magical Anigmus, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Pureblood Harry Potter, Rare Pairings, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black Lives, Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: Its fourth year. Harry knows what he has to do. How will this affect the rest of his group? What visiting students are involved? Will he make new friends or enemies.This work is part of a series, it will be seven works so once this is technically "complete" the series may not be.Warning: OCs in this fic, sorry if you don't like that kind of thing.





	1. What’s up Doc?

Doc walked onto the train, grateful to find reprieve from his family for another couple of weeks. He knew that Leo would be joining him along with Zari from Beauxbatons and Colin and Danielle from Durmstrong.

The summer was quite tense. Most of his family shared the ideals of the Dark Lord, even if they didn’t they went along with what their parents wanted. He was pretty sure that after talking to Dani, he could get her to switch sides, but he wouldn’t put it past his eldest cousin Pie to join the Dark Lord’s ranks. Pie’s name was actually Pylyp, the same as his dad, but he’d gotten into a Pie when he was younger and had the nickname ever since.

When he walked onto the platform he was able to immediately sight Ginny, to whom he latched himself until they made their way to a compartment that Doc had never seen before. It had the Malfoy crest on it and he was sure this was Draco’s compartment.

It seemed as though he was the last to arrive. He saw Draco, Daphne, Vince, Blaise, Pansy, and Greg sitting on one side while Harry, Luna, Neville, and Hermione were taking up the other side.

“What did I miss?” He said in his usual cheerful voice. It was unusual for Harry and Draco to not sit near each other at all, even if they were in the same compartment. Harry raised a hand and Doc instinctively knew that he had cast a privacy spell around them.

“We couldn’t tell you. Your letter and all. We will act normally this year, interacting with each other. But there is a large threat looming.” Harry glanced to Luna, he seemed to rely heavily on the girl when he wasn’t looking toward Draco which Doc himself found odd. There were three younger years including himself, why would Harry Potter ask them for help?

But he also knew Harry. Harry who was kind and sweet and slightly hurt from his childhood. Harry who loved Draco with all of his heart. Harry who had the verbal and practical knowledge of magic up to seventh year down, and probably beyond that. Harry who grew up in the muggle world. Harry who had won his heart and he regarded with as much if not more love than his brother Leo.

“I’m sure you’ve heard my names Doc. The Savior. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. Well, He’s to come back, at some point this year. Stick close to Ginny and Luna when you can, and to the rest of your house when you can’t. We don’t know exactly what will happen, but it will be the final battle.” Harry said with a finality that no boy should have.

And Doc, being a Hufflepuff saw something in his eyes, something akin to acceptance that looked dark and surely shouldn’t grace the face of sweet Harry. Who he thought younger than him in most ways.  But Doc nodded as he started an explanation.

“You know that I have family from both schools coming? There are favorites, of course, but my brother Leo, he’s in fifth year, and his mate Zari a sixth year…Well it’s actually Balthasar but he hates that…Zari’s a veela that’s why Leo’s over at beauxbatons not here. And then Colin, he’s in seventh year at Durmstrong, one of the only redheads there, they say we look more alike than myself and Leo…And Danielle. She holds her own, she’s sweeter than she seems, Colin’s younger sister. They have a brother too. He’s older though, you don’t need to know about him. Don’t mess with any of them. Maybe Leo and Zari, they may be sympathetic but Colin and Dani, stay away. Along with most of the rest of Durmstrong and Beauxbatons. They are mostly aligned with the Dark Lord. None of them are safe in my eyes.” He announced. He knew he was rambling but he was more than a little freaked out by the way Harry’s eyes currently looked.

“And you?” Luna asked sweetly.

“I thought I explained that in my letter.” Doc noticed a brief shared glance between Draco and Harry before they looked away.

And thankfully Ginny piped up. “You’ll all get to meet Charlie this year of course, and maybe Bill. He’s probably going to spectate.”

oOo

It wasn’t until after the welcome feast that Doc realized he was being pulled aside into an empty classroom.

“Your family.” Draco prodded.

“I told you about them on the train.” Doc answered.

“More specifically, your parents.” Harry supplied.

“Oh…they’re overprotective. Messed Leo up something bad, and then…well they try their best but they have the same bias about hufflepuff as the rest of the world it would seem. Nothing much.” He shrugged, he didn’t see the problem. The real problem here were Harry’s eyes, which had yet to get their sparkle back.

“But they read your mail?” Harry asked.

“I assume all parents do that. But I didn’t want them to read anything really important pertaining to you both, hence code.” Doc answered.

“But you mentioned their houses?” Draco’s eyebrows were furrowed.

“Honestly guys, it’s nothing. They don’t know how to deal with an emotional hufflepuff is all. I’m quite different from them. Dad thought I’d be in slytherin, with how reluctant I was to show my emotions. Mom didn’t quite care she’d had preferred Gryffendor though…I suppose, or slytherin not a Hufflepuff. Wampus is full of warriors you see? Anyway, don’t worry I’m perfectly safe with them, nothing like you went through Harry, yes I’m not an idiot I can discern the signs of abuse.” Doc said in answer to Harry’s raised eyebrow.

“You’ll come to us if anything is wrong?” Draco asked. Doc nodded.

“We really missed you, you know? Leave it to a Hufflepuff to win all of our hearts in a matter of weeks.” Harry added and Doc smiled as he embraced the smaller boy.

He walked back to his house and greeted the first years, who, like the rest of the house, seemed to enjoy his company. But really Hufflepuffs were sentimental and open with their emotions. Doc mostly kept his real ones hidden away, like he told Draco. He looked happy most of the time, and he was, but he was also calculating everything that was going on at the school. Who spread what rumors, who he needed on his side. But he never lied, everyone knew that.

While he enjoyed his housemates he was glad that Neville had approached him. Their group was the stepping stone to inter house unity, and all Doc wanted was to be a part of that change.

Not to mention, the members were funny and smart. The group was dominated by Slytherins but they were all pretty focused on their studies which suited him just fine. He knew, if asked, he would do anything for any member of his newly found friend group. And even if they didn’t ask Doc though fondly as he got ready for bed.

oOo

For the group of students that surrounded Harry September passed with growing tension. There was a new DADA professor, Professor Moody. Moody was a large man, missing his left leg, which was instead taken up by a magical device that Harry found fascinating. He had one brown eye, the other was another magical contraption. He refused to wear formal robes and looked as though he hadn’t bathed in a month.

The man had short wavy blond hair, or it would be blonde were it clean. His face was littered with scars, from what, he wouldn’t say. He seemed to always be looking over his back. He showed them the three unforgivable in class, each performed on a spider. Harry felt for the spider, really he did.

Moody was apparently a retired Auror. He seemed suspicious of the ministry, and Harry was sure that if asked, he’d have a conspiracy theory on hand.

oOo

Quiddich was put on hold for the year because of the Tournament. No one but Luna, Draco and Harry knew the truth of who would be picked as Hogwarts champion and each house had a favorite.

From Slytherin Cassius Warrington. From Gryffindor Angelina Johnson. From Hufflepuff Thomas Cornish. From Ravenclaw Roger Davies.

Doc informed them that multiple people would be coming from Durmstrong and Beauxbatons but the favorites seemed to be Fleur Delacore and Viktor Krum. Which of course set off most of the boys stating that Krum was ‘a great quidditch player’ and ‘could they get him to practice with them’ and ‘who would he take to the Yule ball?’

When asked about his cousins and brother Doc told them that while Zari was quite bright he’d likely be denied for the tournament due to his veela genes, although they refused to admit that was a bias and therefore he had to come and enter to show his support. Leo simply wasn’t old enough but where Zari went Leo wasn’t far behind. Colin, for all of his talent physically did not have the wit that would be needed in order to beat out Krum, although Krum wasn’t the brightest bulb either. And Dani, while strong and smart, downplayed her strength because she didn’t want to hurt anyone.

“She would’ve been a hufflepuff” Doc had stated with a smile. It went against what he said about them at the beginning of the year and all Doc said to that is that “blood is thicker than water” and “family ties can lead you to do things against your core.”

oOo

Doc didn’t want to get his friends hopes up to have any of the visiting students on their sides. They were all self-serving, or lived up to their parents ideals. He thought that Dani would stand with them, same with Zari and if they had Zari, Leo would be fine. But Colin, Colin was the real scary one. He had things to prove, that he was better than his older brother. He wanted victory and Doc knew he was quite manipulative.


	2. The Arrival

For Harry October 30th came all too soon. The stress of the tournament and subsequent fallout he was expecting from the older students was getting to him. Not to mention that the end of the tournament was going to end in his death and the defeat of the dark lord.

Beauxbatons arrived in a beautiful Pegasus drawn carriage. Harry nearly lost his composure at the way Hagrid looked at their headmistress. She was taller than him and his eyes held something that Harry had never seen from the giant before.

The students were undoubtably beautiful, mostly blonds tall and lithe with dancers forms. Even the boys had more andogenous features and Harry felt Dracos hand tighen around his at their arrival. Most wore pastel colors tending towards a light blue. They did a weird little dance down the open areas of the Great hall to the sound of violins and flutes, an odd combination but it was undoubtably beautiful.

The Durmstrong students were a stark comparison. They had arrived via boat, that seemed to rise up from the water of the great lake. Mostly shroud in dark colors, black, brown and red the rogish forms of men aligned the hallway but there were women thrown in. They slammed staffs into the ground along with a few students playing drums, loud and confrontive, likely to intimidate the other schools.

Harry saw Doc waving to someone in the crowd, a tall women with an athletic build. He couldn’t tell much from the distance but he assumed that must be Dani.

The round tables that had taken over the first year the boys had come had been enlarged to fit up to twenty students. That left room for eight students from the other schools to come sit with them. After all the students were in the great hall it was time for them to take their seats, Harry saw four students from each school making their way over to the table. Doc immediately got up and hugged four of them then sat back in his place beside Neville. The girl from earlier taking the other seat beside him.

“Alright introductions!” Doc announced. “So obviously next to me is Dani” He gestured to the brunette beside him, she had brown eyes upon further inspection. “Then Colin” A redheaded male, with brown eyes, on the shorter side but bulky with muscles. Harry thought Doc and Colin shared a nose and that’s why they looked so similar.

“Leo, my brother” Harry thought Leo looked nothing like Doc. Their eyes were different, where Doc had an athletic build and was on the tall side Leo was thin and about the same height as his younger brother. “Balthasar, or Zari” Doc gestured to a tall boy with stark white hair and a lithe frame whose eyes were a yellow color similar to that of Madam Hooch. Though they were not catlike and instead held a warmth when he glanced at Leo.

“Viktor Krum” The next boy announced.

“Nora Bachev” The girl sitting next to him announced. She had dirty blond hair that was shaved on one side and barely reached her chin on the next. Her eyes were blue, but sharp and her outfit was all black. She had a tattoo of a vine on the buzzed side of her head.

“Quan Duval” A brunette with a lithe build said next, he had blue eyes as well, but softer and more open.

“Fleur Deleacore” The blonde girl sitting next said.

“Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw.” Luna continued since the other students likely had no clue as to who they were.

“Ginny Weasley, Gryffendor.” As Ginny said this Fleurs eyes widened slightly.

“Harry Potter, Gryffinfor.”

“Vincent Crabbe, Slytherin” All of the visiting students eyes widened.

“Blaise Zabini, Slytherin”

“Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin”

“Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.”

“Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin.”

“Draco Malfoy Slytherin.”

“Gregory Goyle, Slytherin.”

“Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor.”

“Doc Gregor, Hufflepuff”

The students from the other schools seemed to sit there with slight awe.

“So why’d you come over here, Viktor, Fleur?” Harry asked.

“I trust Colin’s judgement” Viktor said but Harry could have sworn the man was looking at Dani while he said it. He seemed to be looking suspiciously at Doc while trying to look as though he wasn’t.

“Zari is one of my greatest allies.” Fleur announced with less than an accent than Harry would have thought. “I am one quarter Veela after all, though unlike him this won’t prevent me from competing” Fleur sent an apologetic look towards Zari.

“Hey, at least I’ve already got my mate. And we’re here with his family. That’s more than I could ask for.” Zari responded.

“So Doc” Draco piped up. “How are you related?” He looked to the four closest people to Doc.

“Well, as you know, Leo’s my brother and Zari is his mate. And then my mother and Colins and Dani’s are sisters.” Harry noticed Viktor relax at that statement.

“Harry, why are you wearing a crest that is not your own?” Nora asked. Harry quickly shoved his hand under the table. He hadn’t thought of that. He noticed Draco taking his ring off less noticeably.

“Harry’s engaged, though you probably should’ve taken that off. None of Hogwarts are as observant as Durmstrong it seems.” Ginny said.

“Engaged, at fourteen?” Viktor asked in disbelief.

“It’s not that unusual” Leo piped up and grabbed Zari’s hand. Colin and Dani nodded.

“Such marriages are made at a young age to keep the purity of blood or for the sake of the mates.” Fleur said. Nora and Viktor seemed to be the only two uncomfortable with such a revalation.

“And, we cannot know to whom you are engaged?” Nora asked.

“It’s a secret, the agreement might be frowned upon with myself.” Harry said. Nora cocked her head to the left. “The boy who lived.” Harry whispered with distaste.

All of the visiting students eyes widened, apparently they hadn’t made the connection when he had introduced himself.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways, their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.”

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.”

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

After the feast, the Goblet of fire equipped with an age line was set on a pedestal. The small group took to the stands as they watched each member that sat with them at dinner, save Leo, enter their names along with Hogwarts students. They even watched as the twins tried a potion to beat the age line, but it spat them back with little effort.

“How about we all stay in the Malfoy suites tonight?” Draco asked. “That way, we can all come down to the hall in the morning together.”

Harry was eternally grateful when all of their friends agreed. The boys were allocated one room where Draco turned the one bed into a single and transfigured six more from other items in the room. It was slightly cramped but not terrible. He then went into the second bedroom and did the same thing but only five beds were in that room and therefore it was slightly less crowded.

Hermione was the one who suggested an alarm should anyone try to leave the suites before the rest of them were up. So such a spell was cast by Draco, Doc, Hermione and Luna as if one failed there would be three backups.

The friends sat in the living room and grabbed drinks from the kitchenette until about eleven. They worked on all different classes, transfiguration, Herbology, divination until their eyes were tired and their bellies full.

The girls went off into their room and the guys went in theirs.

“What do you think will happen tomorrow?” Blaise asked.

“Dunno. I wonder what order the names will be called in” Vince said.

“Hogwarts will be last, as per custom” Doc added.

“Who do you think will be our champion?” Greg asked.

“I bet it’s someone completely unexpected” Draco said and Harry hit him, their beds were about three inches apart.

“Who knows, better get some sleep so we’re not drowsy when they call them tomorrow” Harry said.

oOo

The next morning the house elves brought them their outfits and they all changed in the bathroom or the bedrooms, taking turns to change quickly, of the Malfoy suites. They walked down to breakfast together to find that the other students that had sat with them before were once again at their table.

This morning Draco honestly didn’t give a shit, he was going to sit next to Harry and Doc took his other side.

“Morning.” Harry said.

A chorus of ‘mornings’ ran out through the group.

“What’s the plan for today?” Dani asked.

“Quidditch” Viktor said, eyes lighting up.

“Yeah we can probably scrape together a team” Nora said.

“Two teams, we’ve got a bunch of players in our group.” Draco said.

“Well then let’s do this.” Blaise said.


	3. The Champions

The group congregated on the quidditch pitch. Each of the players sticking together when they went back to their dorms for their brooms. Dani had gone with Doc, Neville with Harry, Hermione with Ginny, and Blaise with Draco. Greg and Vince went back to the main dorm with Pansy and Daphne and the rest of the group went to the pitch.

Viktor, who was a professional quidditch player, and everyone wanted him on their team. With the announcement of positions the teams were set.

Fire team: Viktor (seeker), Ginny (keeper), Colin & Greg beaters, Leo, Blaise, Doc, chasers.

Water team: Harry (seeker), Draco (keeper), Nora & Vincent beaters, Quan, Pansy, Daphne, chasers.

Since both Doc and Leo actually played chaser for their respective teams the team that was known as Fire had a slight advantage. Quan did play chaser at Beauxbatons but they didn’t take the game as seriously and the two Slytherin girls didn’t play except recreationally.

Dani along with Neville, Fleur, Hermione, Zari, and Luna had taken to the stands to watch. Zari, it turned out, was kept out of the sport due to his Veela status, though he preferred to fly with his actual wings, which Harry was going to ask about later. Neville had only ever liked watching quidditch and the same could be said about the girls. However Doc had told them the night before that Dani had shown promise as beater for her house team, but after a collision with a keeper that left him in a coma for six months she decided that her heart wasn’t in it.

The game was going pretty well. People were having fun and it had nowhere near the malice that Slytherin/Gryffindor matches usually held. Harry hadn’t caught sight of the snitch yet and he could tell that Viktor was watching closely for it, although he would occasionally glance over to see if Dani was watching.

It was during one such glance that Harry was able to spot the snitch and take off after it, Viktor trailing slightly behind him. All of a sudden the snitch dove, Viktor didn’t spare him a glance as in tandem he followed. Harry realized Viktor had nearly the same plan as him, and a better broom. He didn’t stand much of a chance of beating the Bulgarian but he had to try.

Viktor finally pulled up and his knees were skimming the ground as he followed the snitch. Harry decided, as the big lug was now in front of him, he might as well fly over. One moment he was flying straight and the next he had turned his broom at such an angle that he started to roll over Viktor’s form perpendicularly before reaching out, grabbing the snitch and stopping his roll. Viktor had halted to a stop and Draco had come down from his position. The teams both landed as every Hogwarts member on the field embraced Harry.

“Where’d you learn that?” Viktor prodded.

Harry looked to him in confusion “Is that an actual move? I just thought it was my only chance against you.”

“No” Viktor said. “It’s not, but with your permission I’d like to use it in the league.”

Harry nodded.

“Harry!” Luna screamed as she came down from the stands to embrace the boy who was her height. “A perfect Potter Whirl” she announced as Harry began to laugh.

Neville came up to him next “That’s why I don’t play quidditch”

“Harry James Potter!” Hermione admonished. “You could have hurt yourself.” She hugged him tight.

“It would seem that everyone is protective of you Harry” Fleur announced.

“With good reason.” Draco drawled.

“Can’t keep himself out of trouble for a single year.” Blaise said and the others nodded in agreement.

“Don’t worry Harry.” Doc said as he swung his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Hufflepuffs against the world!”

“Harry isn’t a Hufflepuff.” Ginny stated.

“A mere error on the sorting hats part, we’ll get that fixed.” Doc said nose in the air, everyone in the group broke out in laugher.

“Should be about time for dinner.” Vince said.

“Then the champions will be announced.” Nora stated.

Harry cast a refreshing charm on the entire group before starting to walk with Doc. He didn’t see the astonished faces of the Durmstrong and Beauxbatons students as the other members of his group marched into step beside him.

oOo

Their table was much the same as the night before. The seating had changed slightly, as it had in the morning, going from: Neville, Doc, Dani, Viktor, Nora, Colin, Leo, Kari, Quan, Fleur, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vincent, Draco, Harry.

When the feast was over Dumbledore stood up. “Well the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision, I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber” – he indicated the door behind the staff table –“where they will be receiving their first instructions. “It is time to announce the champions. We shall see them in the following order. Beauxbatons, Durmstrong, Hogwarts. Let’s begin.” He said as he stepped next to the goblet.

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.

“From Beauxbatons their champion is” a flourish of his hand as he caught the paper that whipped out. “Fleur Delacore” Dainty claps came from the Beauxbatons students as the Hogwarts students cheered respectfully, and Durmstrong made no noise until they saw Viktor clapping. Fleur shot Zari a look before taking off towards the room that her headmistress had disappeared to.

“From Durmstrong their champion is” Dumbledore’s hand looked more like a viper as it reached out and caught the paper “Viktor Krum” Loud thumps of approval rang through the hall from both Hogwarts and Durmstrong, Beauxbatons started their lighter clapping when looking towards Quan, who seemed the interim leader when Fleur wasn’t there. Viktor went through the same door.

“From Hogwarts our champion is” Dumbledore’s hand was lazy this time, the paper landed gracefully in the palm he paused for a second, eyes wide, though Draco knew this to be an act. “Harry Potter” He monotone.

The group around Harry looked towards the boy confused but it was Doc who stood up. “It can’t be Sir! He’s not old enough.” Dumbledore’s gaze hardened. “Not to mention he hasn’t left our sight since the goblet appeared, he couldn’t have put his name in.”

“Our? Mr. Gregor” Severus said as he stood up.

The group of boys from Hogwarts at their table stood up,

“It doesn’t matter. The Goblet has chosen. Harry come join your fellow champions.” Dumbledore said.

A series of outrage broke out from the Durmstrong and Beauxbatons students, but the Hogwarts students knew, Gregor never lied, not for the sake of anything and that was enough for the Hufflepuffs. And if Gregor wasn’t enough, the Slytherins saw Malfoy of all people back him up. And the Gryffindors, well he was their champion if not an unconventional one, and Harry Potter, which couldn’t hurt. The Ravenclaws, well they had seen the wit of the boy so who were they to argue.

The Hogwarts students knew, Harry Potter did not put his name in the Goblet, but somehow it appeared there. The whispers of the visiting students halted abruptly when Harry stood up and made his way to the door.

The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus mustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear.

Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.

“Harry?” Fleur asked as he walked into the room.

“Yeah” Harrys blush went down his neck.

Fleur was interrupted by Ludo Bagman entering the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen...lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the third Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Fleur Delacour, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, very funny joke, Mister Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Fleur frowned.

"But he’s too young." Krum said

“Weird shit happens to me.” Harry added, looking at his feet.

Bagman frowned slightly "Well...it is amazing," rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet...I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage....It's down in the rules, you're obliged...Harry will just have to do the best he -"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. “They are saying that this little boy is to compete also!"

Somewhere under Harry's numb disbelief he felt a ripple of anger. Little boy?

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. “A boy of fourteen as a champion?"

He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder.

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

“Mr. Potter.” McGonagall said. “How did you get passed the age line?”

“I didn’t professor. I didn’t put my name in.”

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No," Harry said.

“You must have! I cannot believe Hogwarts would be so underhanded” Karkoff said.

“Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Madam Maxime asked.  

“The line prevents that as well” Dumbeldore explained.

"He could not have crossed the Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that -"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore has made it impossible for another student to do so, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

"Mr. Crouch...Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half-darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed.

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"

"- in which Durmstrong will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said” Barty Crouch said.

“No, this is not right” Madame Maxime said.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"

“"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter, but...funny thing...I don't hear him saying a word..." Snape interrupted.

"Why should 'e complain?" Fleur Delacour said, stamping her foot. "'E 'as the chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! The honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - this is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," Snape said, looking at Harry.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Snape...what a thing to say!"

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Harry has been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, he will do...."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.

"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes...the first task..."

He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Harry thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard...very important....

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment....I've left young Weatherby in charge....Very enthusiastic...a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barry, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime - a nightcap?" said Dumbledore. The two visiting heads nodded. “Off you go, that’s all the information you will have.” Dumbledore aimed towards the champions.

The three students left, the great hall was empty. “Fleur, Viktor, the first task is likely to include dragons. The reason I know is because Ginny’s brother is coming, he works with them.” Harry said.

“Thank you Harry” Fleur said.

“Yes thanks. We believe you did not enter your name. Be safe, this tournament was not made for the faint of heart.” Viktor said.

oOo

Harry went back to the Potter suites and was immediately wrapped in a hug from Draco.

“I knew it was coming, but still. Merlin I can’t” Draco said. “I’m supposed to protect you.”

“You can’t protect me all the time.” Harry whispered.

Draco didn’t answer and instead dragged Harry over to the bed. Harry lay awake for an hour, listening to Draco’s breathing. He wondered how long he had left with Draco. The thought of leaving him nearly made him cry, but he had to be strong.


	4. Weighing of the Wands

Harry hadn’t had time to see Draco really at all. They still slept together most nights but it was becoming increasingly difficult to see him during the day.

Today, Ollivander was coming to look over their wands, and a reporter would be talking to each competitor.

Harry had a soft spot for Ollivander, he was quite bright and brilliant with wandmaking. He reminded him a little of Luna, a little eccentric but a great mind.

Viktor went first.

“ten and one quarter inches, hornbeam, dragon heartsting core” Ollivander announced. He cast a few diagnostics and saw it fit for service.

Fleur was next. “nine and one half inches, rosewood, Veela hair core. Unusual core, miss. Suits you though.” Ollivander announced before casting the same diagnostics and claimed it was also fine.

Then Harry. “Harry Potter” Ollivander announced with a small smile. Harry hadn’t even handed his wand over when he said “eleven inch holly, phoenix feather core” he picked up the wand from Harry’s hand. “A phoenix you may well know now, my boy” And with that he cast the same diagnostics, Harry’s wand was deemed fit for service.

Harry was nearly pulled into a closet by a very brightly dressed woman when Karkoff decided it was time to start the interview. The woman looked put out, but Fleur stood on Harry’s right and Viktor on his left. A show of unity he supposed.

The three of them were asked what they expected from the tournament and some other questions Harry couldn’t bother to remember. The photographer took a photo and the champions went off to a back room while the judges talked.

Like a great many things, Harry had taken an interest in wand making. He thought it was quite special that the wand chose the wizard, and so he knew more about his competitors than they probably knew of him.

For example, his wand, holly, is believed to repel evil, it also represents protection, joy, happiness, masculinity, and overcoming anger. Harry's wand contains a Phoenix feather. A Phoenix is a mythical bird that continually dies by bursting into flames and is then reborn from its own ashes, an act symbolizing resurrection and purity.

Krum's wand is hornbeam, a wood that represents strength, stubbornness, passion, moral fibre, ethics, and loyalty. Krum's wand contains Dragon heartstring, and though a Dragon is often associated with evil and destruction, in many cultures it represents qualities such as strength, wisdom, purification, renewal, and power.

Fleur’s wand is rosewood, represents inner beauty, kindness, and gratitude. The core could represent transformation, adaptability, and even deception and seduction. But he was quite curious of it. It had come up in a few books, but not many.

“Fleur?”

“Yes Harry?”

“Your wand core is quite unusual, would you tell me about it?”

“Of course Harry. The Veela hair in my core, it is from my grandmother. I’m one quarter Veela, like I told you before. I have not found my mate as Zari has, but hopefully, someday soon, I will.”

They were allowed out of the room then and Ollivander was still there.

“Mr. Ollivander.”

“Yes Mr. Potter”

“I have a question.” Ollivander nodded. “Veela hair cores are quite rare for wands, they are said to represent transformation, adaptability, and even deception and seduction. I was wondering what more there was to it?”

“You’ve taken an interest in wand making?” Ollivander asked.

“Yes.”

“Well, seeing as the hair came from Ms. Delacour’s grandmother I believe it may symbolize family power, generational legacy, unity, and loyalty”

“By using hair from the family the power of the family is shared?” Harry asked.

“Hmmm. It might be, but more likely Miss Delacour’s wand is extremely loyal and harder to use a spell such as expilliarmus on.” Ollivander clarified.

“Thank you Mr. Ollivander.”

The champion’s school heads began to make their way back to the castle.

“What was that about?” Viktor asked.

“I find wandmaking fascinating. A wand can tell you a lot about a wizard.” Harry said.

“Like what?” Fleur asked.

“Well…wand length for instance. Wands tend to be between 8 and 14 inches, longer wands they tend to be drawn to bigger personalities, and those of a more spacious and dramatic style of magic. Smaller wands favor more elegant and refined spell-casting. So of the three of us, Fleur most likely has the most elegant spell casting, and I have the most dramatic casting.”

“Interesting. I must look more into this.” Fleur said.

Harry smiled. “I’m not quite sure what I want to do with my life, but wandmaking is high on my list.”

“Harry?”

“Yes Fleur.”

“What is your intended’s wand?”

Harry smiled. “ten inch, hawthorn, unicorn hair core. So he has a reasonably elegant way of casting. Hawthorn is reasonably flexible but makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it birth, whose leaves and blossoms heal, and yet whose cut branches smell of death. Then unicorn hair represents purity, innocence, loyalty, and moral virtue.”

“An interesting combination.” Viktor said.

“Yes, quite. Hawthorn wands aren’t tended to be given to children. Usually they go to experienced wizards with skill. But he showed skill at a young age, therefore hawthorn fits.”

“He?” Viktor asked.

Harry blushed. “Yes, he. I’m a bearer.”

“C'est plutôt rare. Your itended is lucky.” Fleu said.

“Yes. Quite a rare trait.” Viktor said. “You love him?”

“Of course” Harry said with a smile.

Fleur apparently decided to change the subject “I wonder what Skeeter will spin up this time, she’s quite dramatic.” a look of distaste on her face.

“I believe we should expect some references to the boy who lived” Viktor said.

Harry smiled a little self-depreciatingly.

“Harry, what about quidditch?” Viktor asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Quidditch as a career.” Viktor said.

“I’m not sure. I’m okay at being a seeker, but the joy I get from knowledge is quite a lot higher than that. And helping others, even higher.” Harry said, he’d actually not thought about a career much, seeing as he would be dying soon. But wandmaking seemed a good option.

oOo

**_The Tri-wizard Champions_ **

_This year, the forgotten tournament which test three students from the best wizarding schools of Europe, has been brought back. With it comes a surprise contestant. An age line was place around the goblet, to make sure those under the age of majority could not enter but our last participant seems to have outwitted the headmaster._

_Our first contestant, from Durmstrong is the Famous Viktor Krum. He plays seeker for the Bulgarian National team and seems the front-runner for the games._

_From Beauxbatons, the lovely Fleur Delacore. Her slight frame is merely an illusion, strength and wit hide behind her eyes. However we have to believe that the only female contestant is not the strongest of the bunch._

_Lastly, our unexpected champion. From Hogwarts we have the boy-who-lived himself, Harry Potter. Harry did not look so surprised to be there, though the other two contestants seemed quite protective of the boy wonder. I tried to get an exclusive with Harry, however he was protected by his elder champions._

_So, our three champions. Who do you suppose will win, the boy wonder himself, the Bulgarian Seeker, or the unassuming Miss Delacore?_

Rita’s article from after the weighing of the wands actually wasn’t that terrible. I mean a little distasteful but not bad overall. It was a little insulting to Fleur and Dumbledore, Fleur he minded, Dumbledore not so much.  

Harry and Draco had expected worse and he supposed he had Karkaroff and his fellow champions to thank for saving him from the brightly dressed reporter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I would love is peoples opinions on Harry and Draco's future careers. I have not settled on them as of yet, so if anyone wants to give me a suggestion feel free to mention it.


	5. Task 1: Dragons

Harry was in the tent preparing for the first task when he realized he’d been a rather terrible boyfriend. He and Draco had kissed a lot in their first year, taking time just to be together. But in second year they had resorted to rather quick pecks. Last year hadn’t been any better with the whole horcrux and inheritance thing and now he was about to face a dragon and the last passionate kiss he’d given his fiancé was years ago. 

Luckily for him Draco seemed to have a similar idea, for Harry heard a “psst” outside the tent. 

“Draco?” He hugged the boy then decided to kiss him. Draco’s lips were so soft and when Draco’s tongue asked for entrance Harry quickly gave it access with a little moan.

“I love you” Draco said.

Harry smiled. “I love you too, now go to the stands before we’re caught.”

Draco place a peck on his lips before taking off. Neither noticed a rather flashily dressed woman outside the tent snap a photo. 

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too...ah, yes...your task is to collect the golden egg!"

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking....Harry felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then - it seemed like about a second later to Harry - Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck and Harry was glad to have warned her, she didn’t even flinch.

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.  
  
Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hebridean Black, and the number one. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.  
  
"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Potter, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?”

Everyone had had something to say about his strategy. Most vocal of all was Severus who had told him to accio his broom, but Harry felt that was cheating and so he hoped that he would get the Hebridean Black, for he had something up his sleeve.

Harry stepped into the arena when it was his time and saw a rather large female Hebridean Black guarding three eggs, one was gold. Hebridean Black eggs were actually rather beautiful, they were usually a purple with grey speckles all over and the deeper the purple of the egg, the larger the dragon would get. The dragon was beautiful, its onyx scales glinting in the sunlight, making them look almost a dark green. Its eyes were a deep amethyst and trained on Harry’s small form.

He looked up to see the timer going. Twenty seconds gone. He knew that both Viktor and Fleur were fierce competitors. He also saw that the dragon was rather anxious in the environment. While they had tried to recreate the Hebrides Islands of Scotland, it must have been difficult because there was no water that could be seen.

Harry quickly transformed into his anigmus and barely registered the gasps of the crowd before going over to the dragon.

_Hello._

_Are you a wizard, or a dragon?_

_Both, it’s called an anigmus form, shows our true self._

_A dragon heart then?_

_I supposed you could call it that. One of your eggs is not an egg._

_What do you mean DragonHeart?_

_They have placed a golden egg, a clue for me with your actual ones. May I take it?_

_Hmmm…So I see, do you know why they took me from my home?_

_For an idiotic tournament that has been reinstated._

_Wizards are evil._

_Not all of them. But for this task, I will agree with you._

_Can you make sure I go home?_

_Of course._

_Thank you DragonHeart._

_What’s your name?_

_Raasay._

_I will see if I can come visit you and your hatchlings one day Raasay. Thank you._

With that, Harry took the egg in his small dragon form, which had matured to four months and was about the size of a muggle refrigerator and walked out. The timer clocked out at 5:33. The judges were to wait until all three contestants completed the task before revealing their scores.

Next up was Fleur against the welsh green. Fleur, Harry knew, had a soft spot for magical creatures seeing as she had veela blood. She charmed the dragon with a sleeping spell before jumping in and grabbing the egg. The spell was a short one, lasting three minutes and Harry knew she would be cutting it close.

Fleur managed to climb over the dragon and into the nest, grabbed the egg but it seemed on her way back she locked gazes with someone in the crowd. Harry looked up to see a redhead looking down at Fleur. The charm wore off and Fleur’s robes caught on fire, she quickly made her way out of the arena, and they subdued the dragon, changing the landscape for Viktor. Harry wondered what happened with Fleur and contented himself with knowing that he could ask later. Fleur’s clock showed 4:12.

Viktor came out and used the Conjunctivitis curse on his dragon. The Chinese fireball went into convulsions and it took Viktor a great deal of finesse to get passed its rather large tail. The dragon managed to smash the two eggs that were sitting in the nest just as Viktor was leaving the arena and Harry felt his anger rise. Viktor’s final timer showed 6:01.

The scoreboard showed up above the arena

Harry Potter: 43/50

Fleur Delacour: 42/50

Viktor Krum: 40/50

Hogwarts went into a tizzy over the information that their champion was in first place. Harry managed to catch up with both Fleur and Viktor after the points were awarded.

“What happened Fleur?”

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked, he had not seen the debacle.

“I have found my mate!” Fleur’s smile was contagious. “I sensed him on my way back from retrieving the egg. It messed up my focus.” She blushed.

“Still spectacular though.” Harry said.

“Your point total was higher than mine, Harry. How did you take down the Dragon?”

McGonagall chose that moment to show up. “Mr. Potter! Congratulations. I see you have found your anigmus, rather good luck too! We must register you!”

Viktor and Fleur looked to him in question and something akin to awe. “My anigmus form is a Hebridean Black. I believe it will mature with me, seeing as it’s quite small right now. Raasay seemed rather taken with me, she let me have the egg. Which reminds me.” He looked around. “Where’s Charlie?” He asked McGonagall. She pointed to a redhead near the slumbering form of Raasay.

Harry walked over to the man. “Charlie Weasley?” He asked.

“That’s me!” The man said with a smile. “Harry Potter? Ginny said she was friends with you but she never said your anigmus was a dragon!”

Harry blushed. Magical Anigmi were rare. “Raasay was upset. I told her that I would make sure she went home. Please tell me that wasn’t an empty promise”

“Raasay?” Charlie asked. “Dragons have names? Well…I mean…of course they do. But I’ve never communicated with one! This is amazing mate!”

“So can she go back to the Isles?” Harry asked.

“Well, we keep them all in Romania, but we may be able to get a new reserve in the Isles with the correct funding.” Charlie said.

“I’ll give you the funds, just get her home, and stay with her?” Charlie seemed to have a heart for dragons, Harry wanted the man with him.

“Mate, it’s going to take a lot of money. We’re talking millions of Galleons.” Charlie said.

“That’s fine. As long as she gets home.”

 _DragonHeart._ Raasay said as she rolled over. Harry was rather surprised that he could understand her in human form.

_Raasay. Go back to sleep. I’m just making sure you go home._

“Mate! That’s amazing. Can you tell her that I’m trying to help her? It might take a little while to get her home.” Charlie said.

 _Raasay, open your eyes._ The dragon complied. _See this man. His name is Charlie, he’s going to take care of you and your hatchlings. Can you work with him?_

_Yes DragonHeart._

_Okay go back to sleep._

“What did you say?” Charlie asked.

“I just asked her to work with you.”

“And what did she say?”

“Yes.”

“Answer seemed longer than that mate.”

“She said ‘Yes Dragonheart’” Harry blushed.

Charlie’s eyes rounded comically. “Is that what she calls you?”

“Yes.”

Charlie’s smile was huge. Harry turned around and walked away from the man. He saw Fleur with a man that looked similar to Charlie, and then it clicked. That was Bill, Ginny’s brother. He smiled.

oOo

Draco seemed quite pleased that he was in one piece at the end of the night. They had both gotten into Pajamas after deciphering that the egg made a screeching noise when opened.

Draco had jumped on top of him. The kiss had started out as soft and sweet but soon his tongue was asking entrance. Harry allowed it with a small moan. Draco’s hands which had landed in his hair began to make their way up and down his body feeling his arms and legs.

Harry pulled away at that point. “We should get some sleep” he said to the blonde who had bruise kissed lips and tousled hair.

“Yeah” Draco said as he curled up behind him.

When Draco fell asleep, Harry believed it was high time he read the book that Draco got him.


	6. Rita Skeeter

Rita Skeeter’s article was absolutely horrific. She had managed to capture the moment that Harry and Draco were kissing.

**_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_ **

_A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter was not taught the correct type of love. Seen with the Malfoy heir, Draco Malfoy also fourteen we wonder if the boy-who-lived was meant for love.  Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss._

_Draco Malfoy was spotted with a ring on his left finger, he is promised to someone, likely the Parkison heir in his grade. We wonder what purebloods are teaching their children these days. That its alright for men be with men? That you may cheat on your intended so long as the wedding has not happened yet?_

_We must wonder if this relationship is bound for failure. “He’s talented at potions” Visiting student Nora Bachev says about Mr. Malfoy. The Bachev family is one of the most influencial in Bulgaria, "but he'd be well up to making a Love Potion, it’ his best subject. Not to mention his connection with the potions master of Hogwarst.. I think that's how he's got poor Harry’s attention.”_

_Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate._

_See page 12 for an in depth review of the potions master, and his relationship to Draco Malfoy._

After the incident when Nora saw his ring, Harry had taken it off and put it back on the chain. He absolutely hated doing that, but Luna had warned him about people knowing. It seemed Nora was a gossip too. Harry was not happy with her, and remembered Doc’s warning not to trust any of the students, he’d have to be more careful.

Draco on the other hand had cast a cofundus on his ring, so that when people looked at it they forgot what they were doing.

The article said that Draco was cheating on his betrothed with Harry and was corrupting him to the dark side, Harry couldn’t have been more livid.

Rita Skeeter of course had nearly been fired, since Lucius took out a lawsuit against the paper. Pureblood marriage announcements were huge. The rights were actually written down in wizarding law, and since the engagement announcement had not been released, Rita was served with both slander, and some charge Harry didn’t know the name of but had to do with the rights to the announcement.

Apparently it was either a life debt to Lucius, or Azkaban. Skeeter had chosen the life debt. A highly unusual occurrence, seeing as most reporters had more common sense than dear old Rita.

Harry, meanwhile had opened the egg to some horrific sounds, so he knew that there was another way it was supposed to be heard.

He’d also read the book that Draco gave him, the benefits to the Intacta ante nuptias amendment.

Basically the amendment guaranteed a few things

  * Fidelity to a partner
  * Increased fertility
  * Increased magical power
  * Increased sexual pleasure
  * A higher likelihood of children with special magical talents
  * A stronger bond



The only downside Harry could see was that he might not live for any of those things. But he wasn’t going to dwell on that.

“I want to have the amendment added” Harry said to Draco one morning.

“Are you sure, the wedding is two years away?”

“Yes, it gives us more if we wait.” Harry smiled. “Especially our children.”

“How many do you want?” Draco’s grey eyes bore into Harry’s green.

“As many as possible.” Harry replied, for he did want a large family with Draco.

“I promise to give you as many children as you want, as long as you promise to stop should it risk your heath.” Draco said.

Harry nodded. “What good would having a big family do me if I were dead?” He hated the irony of that statement seeing as he’d likely be dead in a few short months.

“So it’s settled. We’ll become the Malfoy version of the Weasley’s.” Draco’s face looked slightly perturbed. “You will take the Malfoy name?”

Harry nodded.

“You’re sure? Because you could hyphen it.” Draco’s face was earnest and Harry knew that he would let him do such a thing. Lucius would not be happy, but Draco would let him should he want it.

“No. I want us all to share a last name. Maybe each child’s middle name can be the line they will continue.”

“Brilliant!” Draco said and planted a rather heated kiss on Harry’s mouth. “They will of course all be named after stars. It’s a Black tradition!”

“Only if they suit them Draco, if it doesn’t we’ll go with flowers, or plants. Yes?” Harry asked.

“Fine, but I’m going to find names that suit them.”

Harry laughed, he knew that to be true. Draco was quite stubborn, but he was sure that both Sirius and Narcissa would appreciate the Black tradition being carried on.

oOo

Harry was on the pitch trying to fly off some frustration when Zari came out. “hello!” He called out to the boy.

“Hello Harry, I was just about to fly around on the pitch.”

“I wanted to ask you about your wings!”

“Well, they’re on the smaller side, but they are usually there with ¾ veelas and up. My wings were on me at birth. They vary like any bird, the most common color is white, though mine are brown.”

“So where are they?”

“Oh, I can retract them at will now. Pretty useful that.”

“Do your Veela genes get in the way of your magic?”

“Not really, although my wand had to be specially made.”

“Can I see it, I’m into wand making.” Zari reluctantly handed over his wand.

Harry closed his eyes. “Hazel, eight and one quarter…veela feather core?”

Zari smiled “Yes, you are quite talented with that. It’s my feather, helps me cast better.”

Harry smiled back. Zari released his wings and flew into the air, Harry thought maybe he should leave, he saw Leo on his way off the pitch.

“Hey.” Harry said.

“Hey Harry, I like watching him fly.” Leo said as he walked by,

Harry thought about Zari’s wand on the way up to his suites Hazel represents wisdom and inspiration. The short stature showed that his casting was elegant. And a veela feather, could be temperamental, completely loyal to Zari since it was his, likely the only other person that would be able to use it would be Leo, because he’s his mate.

Harry mulled over those thoughts until he got back to his suites.

“Harry” Draco whispered into his hair as he hugged him. “Where;d you go?”

“The pitch, needed a fly. Saw Zari’s wings too, they’re quite pretty.”

“Lucky, though don’t get too close, Veelas are tempermental, Leo wasn’t there was he?”

“He was just getting there when I left.”

“Hmm. Odd, usually Zari should be more protective, maybe because he know’s you’re claimed?”

“Maybe.” Harry said as he breathed in the smell of Draco.


	7. A Golden Egg

Harry and Draco had managed, like a great many other students, to be allowed to floo home for one day over break.

They found themselves in front of their guardians, and Severus. “We would like the amendment added” Harry said.

“Are you sure, the wedding is nearly two years away” Narcissa asked. Harry laughed, her son apparently took after her.

“Quite sure.” Harry said.

“Draco?” Lucius asked for his son had yet to speak.

“Oh, whatever Harry wants he will have. Plus it gets us married a year earlier.”

“What?!” Sirius had exclaimed. “We have not discussed this.”

“Padfoot.” Remus admonished. “We did discuss this, you were just mostly drunk. Plus it’s Harry’s decision.”

Harry smiled at Remus.

“Well, lets get the contract then shall we?” Lucius asked, Sirius glared at the man.

The amendment to both the date and the Intacta ante nuptias were added in. Lucius, also had the foresight to change the amount of children where it previously read _two children will be required of the bearer one for the Potter line and one for the Malfoy line_ it now read _the bearer will attempt as many pregnancies as are allowed with both his health and his heart in mind._ That had mollified Sirius slightly over the date being moved up.

Harry thought the new children amendment was beautiful and had given Lucius a stiff hug.

oOo

Harry had not been able to relax since he had gotten the egg. He had shrunken it and carried it around on the pendant along with his ring and the sword of Gryffindor.

“Might want to have a bath, lion” Draco told him and it sounded like a wonderful idea.

The bathroom in Draco’s suites at the manor was huge. Much larger than necessary, Harry thought. But the tub was beautiful. A clawfoot that could easily hold at least two people, if not more and he relaxed back into the cold porcelain.

He had been in the bath for about ten minutes, trying to get rid of the stress hanging over him, when he noticed the egg was glowing. He unshrunk the thing, it was quite heavy and opened it underneath the water before submerging himself.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
 _And while you're searching ponder this;_  
 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
 _An hour long you'll have to look,_  
 _And to recover what we took,_  
 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

“Mermaids!” He exclaimed. He quickly went downstairs to relay the message to the adults. Everyone happened to be in the library, which really was where they spent most of their time anyway.

“I’ve figured it out!” He exclaimed. “It’s mermaids.”

“What did it say?” Lucius asked sounding disinterested, but Harry saw his eyes and knew the man was waiting.

“Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.”

“So you have an hour to find a treasure.” Narcissa said.

“I wonder what that would be?” Remus pondered.

“No matter. How are you going to breath underwater for an hour?” Sirius boomed.

“Gillyweed” Harry said. “I got some back in second year, it gives you gills!”

“Brilliant” Draco said as he came up and hugged the boy. He had truly missed his lion, so focused on the task at hand they had very little time together. “Come, let’s rest for a bit before we have to go back”

Harry nodded. Draco dragged him up the grand staircase near the front of the manor and back to his rooms.

“I’ve missed you lion.” Draco said as they lay in the bed of his suites.

“I’ve missed you too.” Harry said and leaned over to kiss him. The kiss was sweet, just a meeting of the lips before Harry pulled back. “It should all be over soon”

“And then we’ll be married.” Draco said.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “And then a year later we’ll be married.”

Draco groaned “I want to be married now.”

“Patience is a virtue.” Harry said, but he felt the same way. “Are you excited for the ball?”

“Of course, I get to hold you all night.” Draco said.

Harry smiled. “I have two left feet, hopefully I don’t step on your toes.”

“If you do, I won’t care. I love you lion.”

The two fell into a deep sleep.

When they woke up, they had to return to the school. They hugged each of the guardians, except for Lucius from whom they got a handshake.

“I expect to see your memories in a pensive when you get home” Narcissa said to them both.

Harry smiled while Draco scowled.

“It’s the party of a century dear, and that scowl will give you wrinkles” she said with a smile.

“Fine mother. You can see our memories.” Draco said reluctantly.

“I don’t mind Narcissa. It’ll be the first Ball I’ve ever been to, I’m glad to have someone to share it with.” Harry said.

That prompted another hug from her and Remus.

“Don’t expect me to want to watch it, Harry. I’m not one for Balls” Sirius said with a goofy grin.

“That’s fine. Do you think we can have Severus spell some of the memories into photos? Like with the album?”

“I’m sure he’ll do that for you Mr. Potter” Lucius said.

“Thanks for letting us come home” Harry said as Draco flooed, he usually went first with Harry’s tendency to fall.

“It was no matter dear. We missed you this summer” Were the last words Harry heard before stumbling out of the floo in Severus’ quarters. He heard a scoff and couldn’t hold in his laughter.


	8. The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between posts, my power went out! It was a trying time. Here's the Yule ball, which seems appropriate since I have snow outside now. :)

Though he was going to miss Yule with his family, Harry was quite excited for the Yule ball. He had known he would be Hogwarts champion and so in the summer he’d picked out an homage to all of the houses. He wore a black robe with bronze buttons on the sleeves for Ravenclaw. A light green button up, for Slytherin. A gold vest, for Gryffindor. And a yellow lily, for Hufflepuff. He didn’t wear a tie, he found them constricting.

Draco had decided to wear a similar outfit however his robe was a deep charcoal grey, nearly black. His shirt was a deep green, like the trees of the forest, and his vest was silver. He wore a fire lily in the button hole, for Harry.

When Harry saw Hermione and Daphne his jaw dropped to the floor. Hermione was wearing a crushed black velvet floor length dress with a high slit. The neck line was a cowl neck and there were thin straps that crisscrossed around the back. Her shoes were black and sparkly. Her hair seemed to be tamed, in a half up do. Around her head was a flower crown made of common purslane, a red flower with a yellow center.

Daphne wore a white chiffon dress with a low neckline, the sleeves were off the shoulder and the bodice was beaded with iridescent sparkles. There was a slit down the center of the floor length skit that billowed while she walked to show off a pair of strappy high heeled sandals in pink. Her long blonde hair hung in waves around her face and she wore a flower crown made of Blue hydrangeas that were still green in the center.

Pansy had decide to go with an unusual color. A pink sweetheart dress with a tulle underskirt. The top was a sparkly beaded satin, the bottom had an asymmetrical cut that showed off the tulle on one side of the skirt and left the pink satin overlay on the other, it hung just below knees. She wore a pair of strappy gold sandals and she had her black bob straightened to perfection.

Harry had actually already seen Luna and Ginny’s outfits. They had gone shopping together. Luna’s wore a light blue dress, short sleeved with a v neck. The sleeves were puffed on the shoulder, but not overly so. It hung to mid-calf, with an A-line skirt with a pair of white lace flats.

Ginny’s dress was shorter. It had a short sleeve top with a round neckline. The top was a black lace overlay on a light pink sweetheart neckline. The skirt was a pink silk that fell to just above her knees. She wore a pair of black ballet flats.

Doc and Neville pretty much matched, they both wore black dress robes though Doc wore a yellow shirt under his black vest and Neville had opted for a red vest with a white shirt. Greg and Vince were unfortunately called home by their fathers and could not attend.

Technically Luna and Ginny weren’t invited to the ball, so Daphne and Hermione were taking the two as their dates. Daphne was attending with Luna, and Hermione with Ginny and when they walked in they made a rather beautiful sight.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

Harry was actually quite nervous for the opening dance. Viktor had asked Dani who was wearing a sweetheart dress, floor-length in dark green chiffon that suited her quite well.

Fleur had taken Bill. Fleur was wearing a beautiful silver ball gown. It looked to be silk, the top was off the shoulder with a chiffon three-quarter sleeve. The bottom flared out quite a bit, and her blonde hair was in a bun with a couple of curls hanging loose.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Harry concentrated on not tripping over his feet. Draco was carrying himself in a manner befitting of a Malfoy. He preened under the attention and was steering Harry in the right direction. Their friends all looked happy, standing around the dancefloor.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore a frown and narrowed his eyes at Krum and Dani. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. Mr. Crouch was also there, but looked extremely pale.

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around - there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"

And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Krum happened to be next to him, much to Draco’s chagrin.

"Well, we have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," Krum said. "We have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But we have grounds larger even than these - though in winter, we have very little daylight, so we are not enjoying them. But in summer we are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains -"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy, one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

"Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," said Dumbledore amicably. "Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon - or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."

Harry snorted into his plate of goulash.

Fleur seemed to be smitten with Bill. “This is wonderful.” She said not looking around. “I could not imagine a better Yule ball.” Bill seemed content to just sit there, and eat his dessert.

Harry looked around the Hall. Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables; he was back in his horrible hairy brown suit and gazing up at the top table. Harry saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals glittering in the candlelight.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Harry, who had been so interested in watching them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up.

“Time to Dance, lion” Draco whispered in his ear and Harry immediately rose.

The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune; Harry walked onto the brightly lit dance floor, carefully avoiding catching anyone's eye Draco took his hand and placed his other hand on Harry’s hip.

Draco had learned to Dance at a young age, and it was that fact and that fact alone that allowed Harry to stay upright and not make a fool of himself. He kept his eyes on Draco’s falling into a rhythm while he bathed in his mercury depths. There was supposed to be a lift, but instead Draco twirled him quickly and pulled him closer into his embrace.

“Glad you decided to take me, lion” There was a warmth in his voice.

“No one I’d rather be with” harry said.

Other couples started to make their way onto the dancefloor, but Harry couldn’t be bothered to notice who.

Harry made his way over to the punch after the song ended, and realized the other champions were there too.

oOo

“I’ve not seen any magical beings hair used as wand cores other than the Veela hair Fleur.”

“Really?” Viktor was watching Dani dance with Quan, they made an interesting pair.

“Yes, I wonder what mermaid hair would do to a wand.” Harry said.

Viktor’s head snapped to him and Fleur gave him a small smile. “I’m sure you would be able to ask one. I believe there are a few in the great lake.” She said.

“Hmm. I hear they guard their treasures fiercely though.” Viktor said.

“I believe they will be guarding someone else’s treasure.” Harry added. The three grinned at each other.

“You are quite smart Harry. I do sometimes wonder at your age. Though you are small, your mind is mature and protective.” Fleur said.

Harry frowned.

“It’s a good thing” Fleur said.

“It is.” Viktor added. “I feel almost as though you are the younger brother I never had, while at the same time being much smarter than me.” He smiled.

Harry blushed “Thank you.”

“Now what are you up to?” Draco said. “Stealing my date?”

“I don’t know Draco, I believe that you are spoken for.” Fleur said with a small frown. “If Rita is to be believed.”

Draco smiled. “I’m very much spoken for Miss Delacore. Luckily no one has quite worked out to whom.”

Fleur looked critically at Draco, then at Harry and Draco’s entwined hands. “Ah. I see. How has the press not caught wind of this?”

Viktor looked confused. “Of what?” Then Dani caught his eye, talking to another Durmstrong student “Excuse me” He stalked off in her direction.

“I have no clue. Harry doesn’t have a subtle bone in his body” Draco said fondly. “Excuse us. I’d like to dance with my date again.”

“And I mine” Bill said as he grabbed Fleur’s hand. The boys smiled.

“Have you enjoyed the evening lion?” Draco asked as he pulled Harry to his chest.

“Mmhmm. I do wish we could be more public though.”

“Patience is a virtue, lion.” Draco said with a smirk.

Harry glared at him.

oOo

Harry had danced with all of his Hogwarts friends. Fleur had even asked him for a dance, as well as Quan, Dani and Nora. If Harry was tense through the dance with Nora, she didn’t say anything. Though Viktor had nothing against same sex pairings he did not want to dance with Harry, for Draco was giving him a glare. The same would be true for Colin, had he been there, but he’d gone home as well after failing to get a date. So the majority of the rest of his dances were spent with Draco, and the two of them were one of the most fluid couple on the dancefloor.

When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall.

Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, but Harry was perfectly happy to be going to bed; he just wanted to be alone with Draco, and away from the prying eyes of the judges

He was sad to have to leave the ballroom as it had been charmed beautifully, and he knew it wouldn’t be there come morning.  He knew, come morning he would be worrying over the second task.


	9. Task 2- The Great Lake

Harry was freaking out. He had a handful of gillyweed from the tank he had bought a few years ago. But Draco had been taken earlier that morning, along with Dani. Viktor had been tense, and so had Dani’s family. Even Doc’s easy going nature was gone in the face of his missing cousin.

But Harry didn’t really have time for that. He was standing on the platform about to dive into the freezing lake.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One...two...three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Harry stuffed the Gilleyweed into his mouth and dove in.

It was so cold he felt the skin on his body searing as though this were fire, not icy water. His sodden robes weighed him down as he dove deeper. His entire body was numbing from the cold water.  He was chewing the gillyweed as hard and fast as he could; it felt unpleasantly slimy and rubbery, like octopus tentacles. His lungs were burning, from being under the water so long.

Harry clapped his hands around his throat and felt two large slits just below his ears, flapping in the cold air....He had gills.

The first gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. His head had stopped spinning; he took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through his gills, sending oxygen back to his brain. He stretched out his hands in front of him and stared at them. They looked green and ghostly under the water, and they had become webbed. He twisted around and looked at his bare feet - they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too: It looked as though he had sprouted flippers.

The water was disgusting, completely murky and tinged green. Harry didn’t know which direction was correct but he figured going into the middle of the lake was the best idea. Unfortunately he didn’t know which direction that was.

He took off into a direction that he hoped was correct, Harry didn’t really know how to swim either, so that wasn’t helping. And the water truly was freezing, he didn’t know how it wasn’t frozen.

He had soon swum so far into the lake that he could no longer see the bottom. He flipped over and dived into its depths.

Silence pressed upon his ears as he soared over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. He could only see ten feet around him, so that as he sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the incoming darkness: forests of rippling, tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. He swam deeper and deeper, out toward the middle of the lake, his eyes wide, staring through the eerily gray-lit water around him to the shadow beyond, where the water became opaque.

Small fish flickered past him like silver darts. Once or twice he thought he saw something larger moving ahead of him, but when he got nearer, he discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed. There was no sign of any of the other champions, merpeople, nor, thankfully, the giant squid.

Light green weed stretched ahead of him as far as he could see, two feet deep, like a meadow of very overgrown grass. Harry was staring unblinkingly ahead of him, trying to discern shapes through the gloom...and then, without warning, something grabbed hold of his ankle.

Harry twisted his body around and saw a grindylow, a small, horned water demon, poking out of the weed, its long fingers clutched tightly around Harry's leg, its pointed fangs bared - Harry stuck his webbed hand quickly inside his robes and fumbled for his wand. By the time he had grasped it, two more grindylows had risen out of the weed, had seized handfuls of Harry's robes, and were attempting to drag him down.

"Relashio!" Harry shouted, except that no sound came out....A large bubble issued from his mouth, and his wand, instead of sending sparks at the grindylows, pelted them with what seemed to be a jet of boiling water, for where it struck them, angry red patches appeared on their green skin. Harry pulled his ankle out of the grindylows grip and swam, as fast as he could, occasionally sending more jets of hot water over his shoulder at random; every now and then he felt one of the grindylows snatch at his foot again, and he kicked out, hard; finally, he felt his foot connect with a horned skull, and looking back, saw the dazed grindylow floating away, cross-eyed, while its fellows shook their fists at Harry and sank back into the weed.

Harry slowed down a little, slipped his wand back inside his robes, and looked around, listening again. He turned full circle in the water, the silence pressing harder than ever against his eardrums. He knew he must be even deeper in the lake now, but nothing was moving but the rippling weed.

He swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. He was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water. Then, at long last, he heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

"An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took..."

Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swam on past the rock, following the mersong.

"...your time's half gone, so tarry not  
lest what you seek stays here to rot...."

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides.

He found some rather long strands of seaweed, he didn’t know how far his abysmal strokes had taken him. From the mersong he had about half an hour left. Then he saw them, the mermaids.

He’d known mermaids weren’t the beautiful creatures of muggle fairytales but he was not prepared for the reality. The pictures didn’t do them justice.

The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They had webbed clawed hands. They were slim to the point that you could see their bones, and their scales were dull. They leered at Harry as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.

Harry sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, and pointing at his webbed hands and gills, talking behind their hands to one another. Harry sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Three people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Then he saw him. Draco! He was there, tied up.

He made his way over and saw that Dani and Bill were there as well. Treasures of the heart, he supposed. But he really hoped that they didn’t know how much of his heart Draco’s was. Appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

He took his wand and quickly severed the chain holding Draco and held him close.

Where were Fleur and Krum? Time was getting short, and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour.... Harry looked around. There was no sign of any of the other champions. What were they playing at? Why didn't they hurry up? He turned back to Dani, raised the jagged rock, and pointed his wand at her chain.

"You take your own hostage," one of them said to him. "Leave the others..."

"No way!" said Harry furiously - but only two large bubbles came out.

Your task is to retrieve your own friend...leave the others..."

“She's my friend too!" Harry yelled, gesturing toward Dani, an enormous silver bubble emerging soundlessly from his lips. "And I don't want them to die either!"

Harry struggled to fight off the mermen, but they laughed harder than ever, holding him back.

Then he saw that a shark was coming his way. He put Draco’s form behind him. He was defenseless. The shark turned grabbing the chain holding Dani, and Harry saw Viktor’s body was attached to the shark head. He’d have to ask about what spell that was.

Harry looked wildly around. He looked down at his watch to see how much time was left - it had stopped working.

Fleur was nowhere in sight. He really didn’t know the time, but he couldn’t leave Bill there. For one, he was Ginny’s brother and she might actually kill him. For two, he liked to think of Fleur as a friend, and Bill was her mate. He hoped she would to the same for him.

He tried to release Bill but a mermaid grabbed his hand and said “Only one”

Merlin, he hated mermaids. He quickly cast the spell to release Bill and let him and Draco float to the surface as he got dragged down by the mermaid.

“Only one!” She screeched as they floated away. He realized the hour was up when he could no longer breathe through the gills. Damn. He managed to cast a stunner at the mermaid and quickly made his way to the surface, where he found Draco waiting for him.

Draco quickly squeezed his hand before they swam over to the platform. He saw Fleur immediately.

“Are you alright Fleur?”

“Oui, Oui, Merci. Merci Beaucoup.”

“Fleur, I’m sorry. I don’t understand French.”

“Yes. Yes. I’m fine. Thank you for saving Bill. My bubble popped and I had to make my way to the surface.” Fleur said.

“She was convulsing a moment ago mate, people were holding her back. Downside of being a Veela I suppose. She couldn’t protect her mate.” Bill said as he clapped Harry on the back.

Harry decided he quite liked Bill and Charlie, Ginny would be happy.

The scores showed up again

Viktor Krum: 40/50

Harry Potter: 45/50

Fleur Delacoure: 25/50

Total Points

Harry Potter: 88

Viktor Krum: 80

Fleur Delacour: 67

Dumbledore cast a sonorous “For the final task, you will enter in the order you see above. This allows for the one who has shown the most talent to have a head start. That would be Harry Potter. The Final task will take place on June 24th.”

“What do you think it will be?” Harry asked Fleur.

“Not sure, but it will be dangerous.” Viktor came over. “I should feel slighted that you are ahead of me. But like I said you’re like my smart younger brother.” Viktor was holding Dani’s hand in his right but he ruffled Harry’s hair with his left.

Draco smiled as he came over. “Let’s get you inside and warmed up.”

Viktor looked between the two. “Ah, now I understand.”

Harry smiled and let Draco lead him back to the castle.

oOo

It was a few days later when he saw Viktor again. “Viktor” he called out to the man.

“Harry, what can I do for you?” Viktor asked.

“I was just wondering about that spell you used, I’ve never heard of it.”

“Reformabit ab homine usque ad pistris” Viktor said. “It didn’t quite work the right way, I botched the wand movement.” Viktor waved his wand in the shape of an infinity sign pulling back when he got to the middle, then slashing a vertical line through the movement he just made.

“What went wrong?” Harry asked.

“You’re supposed to start with the left side, I started with the right, and the slash was slightly off center, hence a half formation, luckily the top half.”

“Luckily” Harry said. “Thanks, not that I’ll ever use it, but I wanted to know what it was.”

“You’re welcome bratche, let me know if you want me to teach you anything else.”

Harry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bratche- Younger brother in Bulgarian.


	10. Time is Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it's okay. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Harry knew he had three months to say goodbye to Draco. Every time he thought about it his heart hurt.

He didn’t know how he was going to willingly walk to his death, but if it saved his friends, he couldn’t be selfish.

Some nights Harry couldn’t help but wish that he hadn’t made the amendment to the contract. What he wouldn’t do to be with Draco, connected so fiercely. He knows they won’t be married, but he can’t help but hope that Draco will be able to have the clause that Narcissa felt so vital. He makes sure they go no further than a deep snog, but he wishes he could give everything to the boy who changed his life.

oOo

About a week after the second task Draco was busy with their friends and Harry visited the shrieking shack. He looked around the half renovated space and wondered if Draco would keep it.

He knew that he had bought it for them, but his heart hurt at the potential sale of his first home with Draco. He wondered if he’d be able to get Draco over here. Fourth year was tough, fifth year would be worse but Draco was bending under the stress.

Harry knew most of it was from the tournament. Draco worried about him constantly and was trying to see if there was another possible way for Harry to get out of it. Harry didn’t stop him, but he also didn’t encourage it.

oOo

A month after the second task he had asked Luna about the prophesy,

“Have you figured anything more about the prophecy?”

“I’m sorry Harry. Nothing is clearer, it’s all muddled. I see leaves and green, but nothing else.”

“It’s okay”

Luna’s eyes were so full of sadness and knowing and from then on Harry tended to avoid her. Those eyes held knowledge far past her years

oOo

At nights he would smell Draco’s hair, apples and jasmine, an unusual combination but one that worked for him. He would sometimes stay up and watch how the moon shone on his face, it made Draco look an angel.

He’d run his fingers through the downy soft hair wishing that he could wake up to the sight for years to come.

oOo

He could tell the seasons were changing. The air was warming and the flowers were starting to bloom. Some days he would follow Neville to the nursery and wonder what the boy would do when he grew up. They shared a love for plants, but Neville was more skilled with them than he was.

Harry had noticed Severus acting oddly since the second task was completed, but said nothing to the man. He didn’t know how to bring it up.

Harry had gone to each of his friends in turn, hoping that his meetings with them would be remembered.

oOo

He’d cornered Blaise in the hallway

“Blaise” he said.

“What is it Potter?” Blaise said, it still stung when he had to act that way.

“You have to convince your mother of your love for Pansy.”

“And how do you suppose I do that?”

“Dunno, throw a fit? Just show it. Maybe love letters or something” Blaise had nodded. “And take care of her yeah?” Another nod, and a weird look then Harry walked away conveniently running into Pansy on his way to the Great Hall.

“Pansy” He greeted.

“Potter.”

“You have to convince Mrs. Zabini of your love for Blaise.” A quirked eyebrow was the only response. “Send him gifts, small ones, and letters. Convince her of your affection.”

She’d smiled to that.

“Take care of him, alright?” She’d furrowed her brows at that, but luckily Luna was already at their table and that halted the conversation.

oOo

Neville was next, he’d given him his gillyweed.

“I can’t take this.”

“Please Neville, it’s no use to me anymore”

“But you love this plant.”

“And now you can love it” The boy had nodded at that and a smile had overtaken his face.

“Ever think about how your knowledge of plants could be transferred to potions?”

“No.”

“How about you try it.”

Neville had looked at him critically before nodding. Neville seemed to take that to heart, writing down options in a notebook.

oOo

Daphne had never been close to him, but one day she pulled him into an abandoned alcove “Somethings going to happen to you in the final task isn’t it?”

Harry could only nod.

She had looked over to Draco then and said “I’ll take care of him.” Harry had hugged the girl and was surprised to get a hug in return.

oOo

“Confundus” Hermione asked

“Causes the victim to become confused or befuddled”

“Quietus”

“Makes a magically magnified voice return to normal”

“Jelly-Legs”

“Causes the Victims legs to collapse”

She went to ask something else when Harry interrupted her “Hermione, you remember that brush I gave you for the Yule ball?”

“Yes, it did wonders for my hair.”

“You should use it daily, you’re quite beautiful and your hair distracts from it.”

She blushed and hurried to class.

But the next day when she came to breakfast her hair was tamed.

Daphne seemed to appreciate that as well, if Hermione’s bruise kissed lips were any indication. And if they weren’t the small wink Daphne sent him the next day was.

oOo

“Hey Gin, want to practice quidditch today?” He’d asked one weekend.

Ginny had bounced over to him with excitement before running up to her room.

They battled against each other as seeker and Harry saw skill in her that he hadn’t seen before. “You should try for Seeker Gin, you’re quite good.”

“I know, but I’m not gonna steal your thunder, you dunderhead.”

They landed on the ground “Here” he said and handed her his broom. She looked at him in question. “I’m getting a new one next year”

She saw his aura, but just hugged him in response. “Thanks Harry.” He nodded.

oOo

Greg and Vince were hard. He liked them but they were caught up in each other. He had just told them to take care of Draco one morning at breakfast and they had nodded.

Doc, well Doc was perceptive like Daphne. But he didn’t push. With a nod Harry knew that Doc would keep Draco in his sights during the final task.

oOo

For Draco’s birthday Harry got him the latest broom, and he gave him the ring he wore. “Please hold it for me, I have the necklace, I want you to hold it with the one I gave you until I can wear it proudly.” Harry told Draco, who nodded.

oOo

Luna already knew and had just put a butterbeer cork necklace around his neck at the task before hugging him fiercely and he was off into the maze.

He didn’t know how, but sometime soon he would face the dark lord. He ran, and ran. Past traps and jinxes, bushes with thick green leaves. The dirt floor hard and unforgiving under his feet. He didn’t come across Fleur or Viktor, but he did see red sparks in the air at one point. Finally he made it to the center of the maze, where the trophy was. He grabbed hold and realized something was wrong.

Harry arrived in a graveyard by a large old house, confused that the Triwizard Cup turned out to be a Portkey. A figure is making its way to the graveyard, carrying a bundle of some sort. Harry started to feel an unbearable amount of pain in his scar, and dropped to his knees.

Harry was dragged to a large marble headstone with the name Tom Riddle engraved on it. Once he’s tied to the thing, he realizes that the figure doing all of this is Wormtail. He is not speaking. Harry is bound so tightly that he can’t get free.

A snake appeared and Harry knew this was the last piece of the puzzle, Nagini.

Wormtail began speaking "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son” A bone from the grave that Harry was tied above flew out and into the cauldron next to him.

“Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master.” Wormtail cut off his left hand. Harry was glad he was bound, for surely he would have flinched at that.

“Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

Wormtail made a large cut on his arm, which he barely winced at and the blood dripped slowly into the cauldron below. What arose from the cauldron was something he could not have prepared for.

A grey man with no nose appeared and called his followers. His worst nightmare come true. Snape arrived with Draco in tow. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Draco was NOT supposed to be here, he’d told his friends to keep him in their sights. But Snape was a professor, he wouldn’t have said no to him either.

He looked the man straight in the eyes praying that he would understand.

_Keep him safe, and don’t get in my way._

He forced Snape out of his mind. He had to build up his magic to cast on Nagini. He cast a wordless “destruere malum” at her, but he knew it didn’t work. Damnit. Voldemort seemed to finish with the speech he was giving and then he let him down.

Harry had the sword of Gryffindor on his chain, like he had since the beginning of the summer and enlarged it, then cut the snake in two. Voldemort shrieked.

“For that you will die.” He said and aimed his wand at him. “Avada Kedavre”

Harry didn’t even lift his wand. He had to die. The spell hit him and everything faded away.


	11. The final Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, y'all probably were waiting for this. I'm not sure its perfect, but its what I saw.

Severus knew something was up, but he did not tell Harry. He had gotten a note after the second task to take Draco to the edge of the Hogwarts wards and await the call of their master upon the start of the final task.

It had taken some time, Draco’s friends were wary of letting him leave, but eventually conceded. By the time they got to the edge of the wards, it had been at least an hour from the start of the task. Not twenty minutes later Severus got the call and side-alonged Draco there. He was not prepared for the sight of his nephew.

Harry looked exhausted, tied to a rock, and he saw his Lord and Nagini. Voldemort decided that an explanation was in order. Wormtail had snuck into the castle with the Weasley’s to slip Harry’s name into the goblet. Wormtail managed to spell the trophy into a portkey and send a note to Severus after the completion of the second task. He returned to his master to take care of him before bringing him to the graveyard, and a ritual involving Harry’s blood ensued. Nagini looked way too close to Harry for comfort, but Severus noticed his nephew’s eyes, they were trained on his.

“Leglimens” he said under his breath.

_Keep him safe, and don’t get in my way._

He was forced out of his nephews mind. Draco was stiff as a board, but seemed to be keeping his mask in place. Lucius also had his mask in place, but looked ready to take Voldemort down. Severus shot him a look that he hoped portrayed _don’t do it. Harry has it handled._

Severus recognized a wandless spell aimed at Nagini. He could only imagine what it was, but it didn’t seem to work. And then Voldemort decided a duel was appropriate. His nephew fell to the ground, gasping in breaths. Then out of nowhere the sword of Gryffindor appeared and he sliced Nagini in two.

Voldemort’s shriek was ear piercing,

“For that you will die.” He said and aimed his wand at Harry. “Avada Kedavre”

Harry didn’t even lift his wand. Severus wanted to jump in front of the spell but Harry had said not to get in his way, he saw Lucius about to step forward and cast an immobulus on him discreetly.

Draco wasn’t even able to hold in his scream of “NO!” but Severus was able to hold him back. He was sobbing at his side now.

Harry just lay there, lifeless, as Voldemort started to explain the plan to take over Hogwarts.

oOo

Harry was somewhere bright, he recognized it as the Potter suites. His parents were there.

“Hello son” James said. “You were so brave”

“Where am I?” Harry asked.

“Limbo” Lily said. “You’ve done well, but your work is not finished, I’m sorry it had to fall to you.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Dumbledore, your second foe, to be able to instill peace he must die, and so you must go back my son. I’m sorry” James said.

“But I’m dead.”

“Not quite, just the horcrux is dead, you had to die for a few moments, but you can go back.” Lily said.

“Back to Draco?”

“Yes.” The two said.

“Thank you” Harry was sobbing but pulled himself together, he had a dark lord to kill.

“Remember Harry” his mother started. “Dumbledore’s mind was broken after the defeat of Grindelwald”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Grindelwald was his lover, imagine if you had to kill Draco.” His father said.

“No.” Harry whispered harshly.

“Yes. You must go now, son, be careful.” Lily said.

Harry nodded.

The brightness faded into dark, and he found his eyes were still open where he lay on the ground. Voldemort was talking, he knew that. The spell to rid objects of the dark magic didn’t work on living objects, hence why he used the sword on Nagini. That meant the sword or Avada Kadavre for Voldemort.

Would an unforgivable be forgiven in killing the Dark Lord? He didn’t know. He saw the sword by his side and knew that was the better option. He cast “wingardium leviosa” and then sent the sword right through Voldemorts heart.

“What?” the Dark Lord said as he looked down at his chest. He fell to his knees. “how?”

“It’s too bad you liked to brag to Regulas black about your horcruxes Tom, for it led to your demise.” Harry said as he got up and he suddenly found himself bowled over by a blonde.

“Harry” the boy was hugging him tightly. Severus picked them off the ground and Lucius hugged him from the other side.

Harry acciod Voldemort’s corpse and then the cup, after making sure they were all touching him. And so the four found themselves in front of the Hogwarts crowd.

There was cheering..until the crowd noticed the dead body. It became so quiet you could likely have heard a pin drop. It was Severus who spoke up. “The Dark Lord returned tonight, but he was killed before the next war could start”

“Harry!” pretty much all of his friends came down to engulf him in hugs. Crouch was looking critically at the dead body.

“You’re coming to the ministry” He said to Harry.

oOo

Harry was sitting in a ministry holding cell alone. They’d taken Severus, Lucius, and Draco somewhere else. He’d been interviewed by countless Aurors, and he didn’t know when he’d get to see any of them again.

They’d all seemed skeptical of the Dark Lords return, and that a teenager took him down, but the body was there. Plain to see. So they’d grudgingly agreed that it had happened. Harry didn’t know what else he could do to convince them.

Finally Remus came in.

“Harry!” He said and ran up to him, hugging him tight. “You’re alright? We haven’t seen anyone yet. But I think they released Draco to Narcissa.”

“Yeah? Is he alright.” Harry asked with concern.

“Not sure. No one’s saying what happened.” Remus said.

“Where’s Sirius?”

“He’s waiting, for Lucius of all people, said that you and Draco should go to the Manor with Narcissa and myself when we got the chance.”

“Be prepared for an irate Draco” Harry said.

Remus looked at him funny but they quickly made their way to the floo room to go to the manor. For the second time that day, or at least Harry thought it was still the same day, he was bowled over by a blonde.

“Fucking idiotic Gryffindor.” Draco said into his chest. “You’re not leaving my sight for the foreseeable future. Can’t trust you with your own life.” He said.

“I’m sorry. It had to happen. I’ll explain when Severus, Lucius and Sirius get back alright?” Harry said as he gripped the boy he loved. “I love you.”

“Have you been planning for this?” Draco said as he pulled back. Harry nodded. “Fucking stupid boy! You were going to leave me here alone?”

“You wouldn’t have been alone.”

“As good as. If I lost you there’d be nothing for me!”

“I’m sorry.” Harry said looking at the floor.

Draco’s eyes softened for a moment “I love you so fucking much, but you’re an idiot.”

Luckily Severus took that time to get through the floo. “Crouch is an idiot.” He said, and then he saw Harry. “You’re an idiot as well.” He strode across the room and took both boys into his arms, seeing as Draco was not letting go any time soon.

“What the fuck happened?” Sirius said as he stepped through next. “Harry” Severus stepped back to let Sirius hug the two boys.

“Harry Potter.” Lucius said coldly as he stepped through the floo. “You are an idiot! An absolute fucking idiot. You didn’t even raise your wand!” Harry had honestly never seen Lucius yell and it was quite scary. The man ripped Harry away from Draco and embraced him.

“Explanation now.” Severus said.

“Can we at least move to the Library?” Harry asked. Narcissa nodded and led the way. Harry dragged his feet but Draco’s grip on his hand forced him to move faster than he would have liked.

“Okay.” He started. “So I may have kept a couple of lines from Luna’s prediction from you all.” He blushed and took the two pieces of paper from his pocket. “It actually read:

The first was found by a lion,   
Destined to enter, destroyed with his legacy.  
The second lies in bloodlines and books  
The third found by the lion’s dragon  
The fourth guarded by a blinded beast,  
The fifth found where the lion belongs  
The sixth appears with the lion’s victory  
The seventh dies at his master’s hands  
The eighth defeated upon the sevenths death.”

So you see, I was the seventh Horcrux, he couldn’t be defeated until I died.”

“But the spell you made up?” Severus asked.

“Didn’t work on the living, I tried it on Nagini.”

“That was the wandless, wordless spell you use?” Severus asked. Harry nodded.

Draco was still clutching Harry to his chest. “I love you, but if you ever do that to me again-“

“I don’t plan on it” Harry interrupted “I didn’t even want to do it this time, but it had to be done. Luna was right about one thing though.”

“What?” Draco asked.

“Something bad did happen because they knew of our engagement.” Harry said.

“Do you think that’s it?” Severus asked, blatantly listening in.

“I don’t know, the Centaurs had another prophesy.” Harry said.

“Are you going to share the full thing with us now” Lucius asked.

“The first part is about Voldemort. ‘The planets showed the rise of a dark lord, who would be defeated by a child. A child so powerful that the world would not understand his greatness. A child who would face the ultimate evil, and die for his cause.’” Harry began.

“Why are the planets important?” Sirius asked.

“The next part was seen with the sextant.” Harry supplied. “The stars showed this child, who grew up without magic, would defeat two dark wizards. A descendant of four of the greatest wizards ever known, a descendant of Merlin himself.”

Silence ran through the room. “Firenze said more, ‘you must die in your quest, Harry Potter. You must make the ultimate sacrifice, and if you succeed you will bear the most powerful children in wizarding history. However, if you fail, the world will fall to ruins. You can die without succeeding, Harry Potter, which will lead to the destruction of the world.’”

Remus was red, Harry didn’t think that boded well for him. “He told you that?” He looked at Harry who nodded. “A twelve year old child?” Harry nodded again. “Fuck the centaurs!”

“Calm down Remy” Sirius said. “So who’s the second Dark wizard?”

Harry smiled a sad smile. “That would be Dumbledore, according to my parents.” Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. “I saw them when I died.” Draco’s grip tightened on him.

“Right. We’re not going back to Hogwarts, exams are over. One of the adults can get our things.” Draco said.

“But, Angie?”

“One of them will get her. I promise. We’re going to sleep. You fucking died, you need to rest.” Draco was livid.

Draco bodily dragged Harry back to their suites where he gave Harry a dreamless sleep draught before falling next to the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling hardcore with part 5, so that may take a while to get out here. I've started it once, but I might just delete it all and see what happens...who knows?


	12. Blowing off steam

That night while Harry and Draco slept, Draco had wrapped himself around Harry with a vengeance. He was not letting his lion out of his sight. But in the morning light Harry was trying to pull away.

“What are you doing?” Draco said as he opened one eye.

“I need to pee, let me get up.” Harry said.

“If you’re not back in five minutes I’m coming after you.”

“Okay” Harry whispered.

Draco lay there for a moment without the boy and his heart started to beat out of his chest. His palms were sweaty and he was anxious. What if Harry’s hurt? What’s taking him so long?

Then Harry was next to him. “It’s alright. I’m here. I’m fine.”

“God, I should be the one comforting you after facing Voldemort.” Draco said, running a hand through his hair.

“You saw me die, I think that’s more traumatic.”

Draco tried to even out his breathing.

“Want to get up for breakfast?” Harry asked. Draco nodded. Though as soon as they walked out of the room Harry was run over by a house elf.

“Master Harry is stupid. Master Harry be needing a guard.” Kreacher said. Draco smirked.

“Kreacher I’m fine.” Harry said, if looks could kill Harry would be dead.

“Kreacher will be staying with Master Harry when Master Draco isn’t with him.”

“Kreacher there’s-“

“Thank you Kreacher that would be for the best” Draco interrupted him.

“Draco, I’m fine!” Harry said exasperated.

“Please. It’ll make me feel better.” Draco said.

“Fine. Goddamn you and your silver eyes.” Draco smirked.

They arrived in the tea room to find that all of the adults were already up.

“Good morning” Draco said.

“We’ll be having a ministry appointed DADA teacher next year” Severus said without preamble.

“Well, hopefully they’re better than the rest of the coots we’ve had” Draco said still holding Harry’s hand while he served himself breakfast.

“Yes, well I’ll be keeping a close eye on Harry next year as we can see he’s not the brightest alone.” Severus said, again Harry would be dead with that look.

“Goddamnit. I killed a madman and I’m getting death glares. What the hell did you want me to do? There was no other way!” Harry said as he threw his hands up.

There was silence across the room. “He’s right” Sirius said.

“You didn’t have to watch him die!” Lucius said with a cold tone.

“No, I didn’t. But he was either going to die, or Voldemort would have ruled the wizarding world. He did what he thought was right. Give him a break. Now I’m not happy with him but we’ve got to appreciate the sacrifice he was willing to make for all of us.” Sirius said.

Everyone else still seemed pretty mad about the whole thing. Then a small snake made its way from Narcissa across the table.

_Harry._

_Angie, I missed you._

_What happened? You left me alone._

_I know, I had to kill a madman._

_Why are all of the humans upset?_

_Because I had to die first._

_But you’re still here?_ Angie slithered up his arm as she said this.

_Yeah, doesn’t make watching me die any easier._

_I’m staying with you now. I’ll protect you from the next madman._

_That would be the headmaster._

_Then he shall die, by my bite or another’s._

Harry looked up to see that everyone was staring at him. “What?”

“Thought that might have left with the soul fragment.” Remus said.

Harry threw his hands up and walked out of the room only to be followed by Kreacher. He huffed in frustration. He knew that what he did wasn’t good, but it had to happen. Like Sirius said.

He sat down against a wall in the hallway. What could he do? They were all going to coddle him, for good reason, but it was beyond frustrating.

He didn’t want to die, he didn’t ask for this life, and everyone was treating him as though he did the worst thing in the world, instead of killing the madman of a century.

“Harry?” Sirius asked as he walked up to him.

“What?” Harry grouched.

“Thank you.” Harry looked up in surprised. “You killed that madman, no one has thanked you for it. Instead we’re all berating you for your method of doing so.” Sirius sat down next to him.

“I didn’t want to do it Siri, but the spell didn’t work on Nagini. What else could I have done?” He dropped his head onto Sirius’ shoulder.

“You could have come to us. But I don’t think we’d have found anything better. We probably would have stopped you, which would have resulted in you dying later.” Sirius said.

“I just wanted you all safe Siri, even if I wasn’t here to see it.” Harry was crying now.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Draco’s arms were round him and he transferred his head to Draco’s chest. Draco grabbed his left hand. “I want you to wear this proudly now.” He said as he slipped the ring back on his finger. Harry kept crying but nodded.

“Thank you. I’m still mad at you, but Sirius is right, we never thanked you for what you did.” Draco said.

“You all helped.” Harry said.

“No. It was you. It was always you, but with Dumbledore, it’s us, okay?” Draco said. Harry nodded into his chest.

Harry didn’t even hear the rest of the group come up to them. “I’m not as quick to forgive as my son Mr. Potter.” Lucius said. “Maybe name a grandchild after me and we’ll see what happens.” He said with a smirk.

Harry laughed, a watery laugh but a laugh all the same.

Narcissa knelt before him. “You are my second son Harry. I love you, I didn’t see what Lucius and Severus saw, so you are forgiven, although I will request that you name my grandchildren after the stars.”

Harry smiled and Draco smirked. “We’d already agreed on that mum. If I can find stars that fit, they’ll have them for names. Middle names will be the line they inherit, with the last name of Malfoy.”

Lucius smiled largely at this. “You’re forgiven Mr. Potter. I’d thought they’d be hyphened.”

“Severus?” Harry asked to the man standing at the back.

“Get me some basalisk venom, and I’ll try to forget the image of you being AK’d” He did not look happy about it.

“Remus?” Harry looked at his second guardian.

“I was never mad at you Harry. I was mad at the situation, and the Centaurs. You’re not allowed into the forest next year, understood? Severus told us about your core being fixed by their healer, but stay out for one year.” Remus looked at him. “Please.”

“Okay Remus. For you I will, but I can’t say the same for Luna.”

“She’s not my concern.” Remus said.

“Now.” Narcissa said. “I believe we have a year to prepare for a wedding!” All of the men groaned.

While Harry was looking forward to getting married, he really didn’t care too much about the ceremony. But Narcissa would get him the best.

oOo

Narcissa seemed way too excited about the prospect of a wedding. She wanted to invite so many people because “You’re the Savoir” and she was trying to pick out color themes “Blue and white for winter, although I’m not sure those are the most appropriate colors.”

Harry had just responded with “August first”

“What?” She asked.

“I want to get married on August first, so we can go into sixth year married.”

Narcissa stared at him with ice blue eyes.

“Please, this year has been torture. I’m sure next year will be much the same.”

“Well, we never did specify a date when we modified the contract” Narcissa said with a glint in her eyes. “I’ll make it happen Harry.”

“Thank you” he said as he left the room.


	13. Telling the Tale

Since Harry had blown off Draco’s anigmus training and he wasn’t sure what the next steps for Dumbledore were he decided to ask Sirius to take care of that for him.

The prophet started spewing all sorts of nonsense about ‘the Savior’ and other such nonsensical names, Lucius read the thing and let Harry incedio each one at the end. It was cathartic.

He was still in one persons, or house elves, sight at every moment of the day, unless he was in the bathroom. He honestly didn’t know how much longer he could put up with that aspect of his life.

Draco almost never left his side, even when others were ‘watching’ him. Even for his anigmus lessons, he asked Harry to be there. Remus, Sirius, Narcissa, and Lucius hadn’t actually seen his transformation, seeing as they weren’t at the tournament. So they asked to see it.

His dragon had grown slightly, to the size of a small car. Lucius looked impressed, Narcissa had tears, Remus and Sirius looked shock.

“What?” He asked when he was back in human form.

“It’s just…magical anigmi are rare Harry.” Remus said.

“Yeah I know, McGonagall made me register and the people at the ministry didn’t believe me until they saw it.” Harry said.

Everyone had walked away after that. Draco was slightly peeved that his lion’s form was so rare, he’d never be able to top it.

oOo

“I think it’s time to release the engagement announcement” Lucius said one day. “We’ll need a good photo of you both for the prophet.”

Harry’s smile was huge. “Really? Wait, should we ask Luna?” Harry asked Draco.

“Couldn’t hurt” The blond said to his fiancé, “she would tell us if the danger’s over with.”

Harry ran to the floo.

“Luna” He called out.

“Yes Harry?”

“Is it alright for Draco and me to announce our engagement publically?”

“Hmmm…” She hesitated for a moment. “I think that all of the players who might affect it may already know. He will be in danger either way, as will you.”

“So…it’s still not safe?”

“Harry, when is anything with you safe?” Luna asked. “You still have not told me how my prophecy has played out.”

“Oh! We should probably get everyone together to let them know what happened.”

“Not the whole you being a Horcrux thing, but definitely the use of the sword.”

“How do you know that?”

“I see some things, I saw it after it happened though, unfortunately.”

“We’re lucky you see them at all.” Harry smiled at the girl. “How about you come over about an hour earlier than everyone else, we’ll tell you the full story. Does tomorrow work?”

“Yes, thanks, now go be with your fiancé.”

Harry tore back to the library “Luna says it’s safe, but she’s coming over tomorrow to hear the story, the rest of our friends should as well. But I’m having her hear the full thing” Harry said.

“Are we sure that’s wise?” Severus asked.

“Yes. They need to know.”

oOo

The next day when Luna came Harry just decided to show her the memory, and everyone besides him went in as well. Severus seemed to come out with less of a grudge.

Their friends showed up just after lunch. And Harry sat them in the Library. Doc and Neville sat together, Ginny and Luna, Greg, Daphne and Hermione sat on the lush carpet, Vincent, Pansy, Blaise and Draco were on the last couch.

“Okay.” Harry said. “So, we had a prophecy that explained that I would have to kill the dark lord. We had another that said he would show up at my victory, so we knew when we got the triwizard tournament information that I’d be entered somehow, and I would win. The trophy was a portkey, and they brought Voldemort back to the land of the living. I managed to kill him with the Sword of Gryffindor.”

“Is he really dead then?” Doc was the first to ask.

“Yeah. Now he is.” Harry answered.

“Good.” Pansy said before standing up and punching him in the arm. “For being stupid and thinking you were going to die. We all know you were saying goodbye with all that ‘look after each other’ crap.”

“Sorry” Harry shrugged.

“Yeah well, don’t do it again” Neville said.

“Well, what do we do now that we got the shitty short story?” Daphne asked.

“Well…who wants to be in the wedding party?” Harry asked. Everyone perked up.

“Is it just going to be the men?” Hermione asked.

Harry looked to Draco. “Well, I wanted Neville to be my best man…”

“And I wanted Pansy” Draco said.

Pansy beamed while Neville blushed.

“How about Draco gets the guys and I get the girls, other than Neville and Pansy, if that’s alright?” He looked over to Draco.

Draco smiled, “Good with me.”

“Do you have colors picked out?” Pansy asked.

“Hadn’t thought about it” Draco confessed.

“Well, there are five in each party, plus the grooms.” Hermione said with a pad of paper in front of her, Harry was not sure where she had gotten it.

“Hogwarts theme?” Luna asked. “You and Draco will be wearing white, as per custom I assume?”

Harry looked to Draco who nodded. “White vests, but black robes.”

Luna nodded. “So have Neville wear gold, for Gryffindor and Pansy can wear silver for Slytherin. Then each of the rest of the party can have one color for each house. Blue, red, yellow and green and stand opposite to the party on the other side.”

“I claim yellow!” Doc said immediately.

“Blue” Luna said calmly.

“Green.” Daphne said, noting she was the only Slytherin on her side, she smile evilly.

“Hermione, I personally think you would look stunning in yellow.” Harry said, the girl blushed and nodded. “That leaves red for Ginny. Ha! Done faster than your lot Draco!”

“You have more houses in your lot. Mine’s all Slytherin but Doc.” Draco said with a smirk. “Let’s see… Neville and Pansy are paired, Hermione and Doc, Luna and Blaise would look good together so Blaise you’re blue.” Blaise nodded his acceptance.

“Daphne, would you prefer Vincent or Greg?”

“I’d look best with Greg” Daphne said after a minute.

“Vince you’re red it seems.” Draco said.

“Don’t worry Vince. I’ll be upstaging you anyway” Ginny said, everyone laughed.

“Better alert Mother to the theme” Draco said as he stood up. He kissed the top of Harry’s head and left the room.

“What flowers are you going to have?” Neville asked.

“Not sure Nev, as you can see, nothings been planned.” Harry said with a huge smile.

“Thanks for picking me” Nev said.

“Of course Nev, you’re my best mate.” Harry said.

“I’m honored to be the exception to the rule.” Pansy said.

“Well, seeing as you were so accepting, even though I took your contract.” Harry said.

“I got a better one.” Pansy said as she stood to sit on Blaise’s lap.

“It went through?” Harry asked.

“Now you see Harry. If the Savior of the Wizarding World blesses the union, the parents are going to accept.” Blaise said with a smile.

Harry laughed.

oOo

Draco went to tell his mother of their plan to have a Hogwarts themed wedding. She was not quite happy with the choice, there were a lot of colors to make work together.

“Are you sure Dragon?” She asked.

“Luna suggested it, and I think Harry liked the idea.” His mother looked dubious at the suggestion. “Harry made it work for his yule outfit, now we just have to do it on a larger scale.”

“I supposed that will work…Have you chosen your wedding parties.”

Draco smiled. “I’m going to have Pansy as my maid of honor”

“Your father won’t like that.”

“Whatever. Then Blaise, Vince, Doc, and Greg for mine. Here’s the color vests they need” Draco said as he wrote them down.

“Who does that leave for Harry?”

“Well Harry’s best man is Neville.” Narcissa smiled, at least one of her boys would stick to custom “Then Hermione, Daphne, Luna and Ginny” Well there goes that thought…

“Here are their colors. We’re going to match them based on the colors. Pansy will wear silver, and Neville will wear gold.” Draco continued.

“Hmmm. It could work. Luckily I have over a year to figure it out.” Narcissa smiled at her son. “Did you leave Harry alone?”

“No he’s with our friends. They’ll keep him safe.” Draco said. If it came down to it, it would be ten to one. Harry was powerful but he doubted he’d overtake his friends. But his mother looked a little offended. “Ten to one mother, I trust you all, but the odds aren’t as high.”

His mother seemed to relax at that. “Yes, I couldn’t see him taking down them. Plus I know Pansy and Daphne are formidable foes. It seems like that Hufflepuff could hold his own too.”

Draco smiled. “Better get back before they start to miss me.” He paused in the doorway. “Thank you for doing the planning mum”

“You’re welcome Dragon.”

He walked into the library to hear Harry’s laugh. When was the last time he’d heard that laugh? A true belly laugh? He vowed that he’d make his lion laugh more in the coming year.

oOo

The next morning at breakfast Narcissa sighed heavily, everyone was already up.

“What is it dear?” Lucius asked.

“Harry’s picked the worst color scheme imaginable for the wedding” Narcissa said with a small smile.

“Blue and white for the winter, I’d assume” Lucius said with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s changed the date.” Narcissa said.

Sirius looked up sharply at that. “What do you mean he’s changed the date?”

“He’s changed the date” Narcissa had said ‘clarifying’.

“To what?” Remus asked.

“August first” Harry spoke up. Sirius was red in anger

“No.” He grit out. “You’ll barely be of age”

“But I will be.”

“No.” Sirius said.

“Sirius, this is one of those things you’re going to have to accept.” Harry said.

“No.”

“No? You’d say no, when the only thing holding me together in the school year is Draco? No, to allowing us to have peace of mind? No to letting me to start my own family? No to expediting my happiness?” Harry said, eyes growing teary.

Sirius deflated. “You’re barely a child Harry, I just want you to have a childhood.”

“Much too late for that Siri, I was never destined for a good childhood, but a good adulthood may happen.” Harry said. Draco gripped his hand.

“You didn’t ask me.” Draco said with a smirk and Sirius looked at him like he was his last hope.

“Postpone till the winter Draco, please” Sirius said.

Draco looked at Harry. “Why the summer? Summer weddings are quite hot.”

“Because I want to be married to you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be a Malfoy.” Harry said.

“Then August first it is.” Draco said with a small smile. “Sorry Sirius, my fiancé versus my godfather in law, my fiancé wins every time.”

“Just let him be happy” Remus said quietly. “Draco makes him happy.”


	14. A Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I originally did not have this chapter in the story. Part 5 was going to consist of Harry dealing with past trauma, while that may still be a part of the story I went a different way with it, focusing more on friendship and some changes in the wizarding world. Hopefully I can get on a more standard schedule soon.

Draco decided that Harry was in need of a surprise, and so he enlisted the help of their friends. Turns out, Hermione is quite good with planning things, and after the tell-all session the week before, they all believed the boy needed a celebration.

They were going to celebrate his birthday with all of their friends, extended ones included. So that meant that Viktor, Fleur, Dani, Colin, and Quan were invited from out of the country. Harry, of course had absolutely no clue that anything was being planned. He was being watched by Kreacher constantly for two reasons. One, Draco didn’t trust him alone so soon after his death, he was worried that something could happen. Two, Draco wanted warning if his lion came anywhere near the planning of his party.

Now, Harry loved his birthday, but there was a long standing tradition that this day was mostly for family, and Sirius and Remus were being extremely strict this year on that point. So the surprise party was to happen in mid-august.

Draco’s mother, bless her, sectioned off the ball room, telling everyone that it was under construction for the wedding. He loved his mother.

Instead the ballroom was currently being done in a theme, a beach. Harry had never been to the beach, and they didn’t want to have a party on one for fear of Skeeter or some other reporter getting word, and so the ballroom was undergoing intense spell prep to be able to handle the amount of conjured things that were involved.

oOo

On August 13th Draco led Harry to the ball room, under the pretense that it was complete for their wedding.

“Why am I blindfolded?” Harry asked.

“Because I want it to be a surprise. You just have to stand in the middle and be able to see the whole thing” Draco said.

“Alright, are we almost there?” Harry asked.

“Yes” Draco nodded as he led his lion through the crowd of people. “Ready?” Harry nodded. “Three, two, one”

“SURPRISE!” Everyone yelled out in the room and Harry jumped three feet into the air before pulling his wand and aiming it at the nearest person, who happened to be Viktor.

Harry blushed a deep cherry red before muttering “Sorry Viktor” and pocketing his wand, then realizing who was in front of him a huge grin split his face “Viktor!” he threw his arms around the man. “What are you doing here?”

“I came for your surprise party of course.” Viktor said with a smile.

“What? This is for me?” Harry asked.

“You couldn’t tell from everyone being in on it but you?” Draco drawled as he grabbed his lions hand.

“Thank you” Harry said sincerely as he hugged Draco.

“You’re welcome, my lion. Let’s greet the guests now, yes?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

Harry went around and greeted all of his guests. Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Ollivander, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Dani, Colin, Quan, Doc, Luna, Hermione, Blaise, Vincent, Greg, Daphne, Pansy, Neville. So many people there just for him. His heart hurt knowing that he could have lost them all, or more accurately, they would have lost him.

He hadn’t realized the impact he had had on the world, the amount of people who cared for him. Sometimes he still thought himself the small boy in the cupboard.

He vowed, while standing in front of a punch bowl, that he would make the most of his life from this point on.

And then Neville distracted him with a new plant that he had discovered, some sort of white flower. Harry couldn’t tell you the name, he was way too busy watching his friends face light up as he spoke about the possibilities of the use in potions.

“Severus!” Harry called out as the man walked by. “Neville has found a plant, we need your expertise, oh and Daphne! Daphne!” Harry called out to the blonde girl.

“Yes Harry?” Daphne asked. Severus was standing stick straight with a frown on his face.

“Neville here has found a new muggle plant and was just explaining to me possible potions uses, I thought it might be relevant to you.” Harry said.

“Neville?” Daphne asked.

“Well, it’s called Black Cohosh. The muggles believe that it can strengthen the uterus and prevent miscarriages as well as give relief to chronic anxiety, and help with blood clots.” Neville explained to Daphne.

“That could be quite relevant!” Daphne exclaimed. “Would you be able to possibly get me more of this plant?”

“Of course Daphne. It’s remarkably common.” Neville said and the two walked off, heads bent together.

“Be careful Severus, you might look minutely surprised.” Harry said in amusement.

“That…nuisance has never shown an interest in potions before, why now?” Severus sneered.

“I asked him to. He loves plants, and they’re so entwined with potions. He keeps a journal. I’m sure it has much better information than just one plant.” Harry said.

Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he made his way to Lucius.

“Are you having fun cub?” Remus asked.

“Yes Remus, I have amazing friends.” Harry said.

“That you do, you attract good people.” Remus said with a small smile.

“We will miss you when you return to school cub, we’ll have to keep you out of trouble somehow.” Sirius said, hugging Remus from behind.

Harry didn’t know how long he stood there, with Remus and Sirius each gripping a shoulder. Watching the people from all different houses interact seamlessly. It was a beautiful thing.

“I do have to say that Granger did a good job.” Lucius said.

Remus and Sirius laughed.

“She did.” Harry said.

“I’ve done something that you might not like Harry.” Lucius said, the stoic man had finally taken to calling him by his first name after he’d seen Harry die.

“What would that be?”

“I’ll show you in my pensive, but first. Know that this is for your safety, from both the teachers, and the students.”

oOo

_Lucius’ long strides led him to the headmaster’s office._

_“Headmaster Dumbledore”_

_“Lucius”_

_“I would like for Kreacher to be allowed at Hogwarts, for Harry’s safety”_

_“That is completely unnecessary Lucius.”_

_“Oh. Really? Because I believe that a student fought the dark lord in first year, then in second year he faced a basilisk, third year he found a horcrux within the school on your watch, and last year he was transported off the property without anyone realizing”_

_“Well we can hardly blame me for Voldemort’s plans. And he’s gone now.”_

_“But all of his followers are not, so either you agree to this or I will bring you in front of the board.”_

_Dumbledore’s face had gone hard at that. “I’m sure one of the Hogwarts house elves-”_

_“No. Kreacher.”_

_“Fine, Kreacher may accompany Mr. Potter in the Hallways, on the grounds and in his suites, he is not to go into the classrooms, or the professors offices.”_

_Lucius had nodded and walked away at that point_

oOo

“I’m sorry Harry, for doing so behind your back.” Lucius said.

Harry just grinned at him. “You know I love Kreacher, I’m glad you asked, and that you’re sorry for not asking my permission.”

“You’ve grown” Sirius said proudly.

“I should hope so.” Harry said with a smile.

“You’re an adult, and I hadn’t noticed.” Sirius said sadly.

Harry smiled at the man, he knew it would take time for him to adjust to the change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to contact me if you see any issues. I think it's pretty well edited but it is un-beta'd. I appreciate comments, suggestions, reviews and kudos. Hope to see you all in the next story!


End file.
